El decimoctavo ángel
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Que pasaría si los ángeles no fueran en realidad enemigos. Si Dios en realidad nunca hubiera querido destruir a la humanidad. Un crossover shojo de Evangelion & Nadesico.
1. Creando un ángel

**El decimoctavo ángel**

Capítulo 1: Creando un ángel

-"Espero que todo salga bien…soy tan torpe que de seguro lo echaré a perder…es decir…no lo sé…ella es tan seria… ¿Y si no le gusta lo que planee…? Me sudan las manos… demonios…"- allí se encuentra un joven de casi 15 años con cabellos castaños, ojos azules y con un ramo de jazmines entre sus manos.- "Bueno…ya basta…valor…toca el timbre"- con el dedo índice tembloroso toca el timbre y queda petrificado al escuchar la voz de una muchacha.

-Shinji… ¿Eres tú?

-Si, soy yo…

-Ahora salgo…

Inmediatamente una hermosa muchacha de también casi 15 años con cabellos plateados, ojos rojos y profundos como la sangre y una tez blanca como las nubes abre la puerta… y Él solo puede observar la forma en que la ropa que ella escogió acentúa su escultural figura. Sin que Rei pudiera evitarlo, su rostro se ruboriza.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece…?

-Hoe…- dice tratando dificultosamente de tragar saliva.

-Esta ropa…me la regaló Misato… y ella me peinó también…

La hermosa Rei Ayanami está envuelta en una pollera tableada de jean, incómodamente corta para ella, una remera de cuello bote sin mangas color rosa viejo que acentúa el contraste y la suavidad de sus desarrolladas curvas y unas guillerminas color negro. Su cabello, lo que más capta la atención del él, está peinado con dos colitas…lo que permite ver con más precisión el rosa de sus mejillas.

- Te… te ves muy bien…

Ayanami voltea su rostro avergonzada.

-Que bueno…

-Ehhh... ah si…traje esto para ti… - Shinji arrima hacia ella el ramo de flores y la chica las recibe gentilmente.

-¿Cómo sabías que el blanco es mi color favorito…? Por eso adoro el jazmín…

-Lo supuse…también sé que no te gusta el color rojo…

- Porque se parece a la sangre…- dicen al unísono sonrojándose inmediatamente.

-Lo recordaste…

Él sonríe para sus adentros ya que por ahora no ha metido la pata y ha caído en gracia de la primera elegida

-¿Qué vamos a hacer…?

-Bueeeno…pensé que podríamos ir a ver una peli y después…no sé…tomar algo… ¿Te parece…?

-Claro…-

Ambos se quedan incómodamente petrificados en el pasillo mirando de vez en cuando el rostro del otro.

-Esteeee…

-Voy a ponerlas en agua, vuelvo y vamos…

-De acuerdo…

Rei entra a su departamento y se apoya un momento en la puerta que acaba de cerrar.

-"Oh Dios… ¿Cómo me metí en esto…? Estoy… ¿Nerviosa…? Nunca en mi vida me sentí así…y jamás me comporté de esta manera… ¿Por qué habré aceptado salir con el hijo del comandante? Con…"- Shinji….

Se acerca a la mesa, llena de frascos y vasos, toma las flores y las coloca en uno con agua. La luz que se filtra por la ventana llega justo a los jazmines y resalta su blancura.

-"Cuando estoy cerca de él…me siento diferente a como me siento junto al comandante Ikari…me siento… ¿Feliz? ¿Será esa la palabra…? Él me conoce…….y acepta mi origen… ¿Por qué…?"- repentinamente ella voltea su cuerpo hacia la puerta sintiendo la ansiedad del muchacho del otro lado de ella…la espera…

Finalmente sale y para sorpresa de él, le regala una dulce y pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa.

-Ayanami…

-¿Si?

-Ehhh…nada, es solo que…vamos…- "Vamos... toma su mano…se hombre…"- a Shinji comienza a temblarle la mano y la chica percatándose de ello, la toma primero. Él, anonadado, mira el rostro de Rei, que lo mira expectante y decide responderle apretando ligeramente su delicada mano.

La pareja comienza a caminar por la calle y Shinji nota que ella camina reprimiendo sus movimientos…y de manera muy ¿Tímida?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es solo que…es demasiado corta…no me acostumbro…** (Se refiere a la falda…)**

El muchacho voltea su rostro y recién después de hacerlo se anima a hablarle.

-Yo creo…que te queda…muy bien……

Ella lo mira sorprendida y visualiza unas mejillas rojas como tomates.

-Tú…- ahora es Rei quien voltea su rostro- Tú tampoco estás mal…te ves…muuuuy bien…eres diferente sin el uniforme del colegio…

-O el del Eva…

Shinji está vestido con unos jeans y una camisa celeste clara, por afuera de los pantalones y arremangada a la altura de los codos; junto con una campera deportiva al mejor estilo fútbol americano de color blanca con mangas azules. Por último en sus pies unas zapatillas de lona color negro.

-Creí…que estaba desarreglado…en cuanto te vi…

-Pues ahora sabes que no es así…- dice cuando se percata de que son seguidos por varios agentes de Nerv-…Shinji… ¿Qué vamos a ver?- pregunta tratando de distraer al muchacho.

-A unas cuadras de aquí está el cine…y hay 3 salas con diferentes películas…allá decidiremos…

-Bien, vamos…

Los pilotos caminan, al parecer, tranquilos por las calles de Neo-Tokio 3; sin sospechar que además de los agentes de Nerv, hay alguien más que los ha visto.

-Shinji…- menciona ella juntando por primera vez valor- ¿Cómo puedes…no temerme?

-¿Eh…?

-Me sorprendió…el hecho de que me aceptaras a pesar de haber sido…….

-Creada artificialmente por mi padre…

-…….

-A mi no me importa tu origen…solo sé que…fuiste mi amiga durante todo este tiempo……y si algo llega a cambiar entre nosotros…te aseguro que no será por eso.

Antes de que él pudiera seguir hablando, ella se abraza a su brazo derecho, apoyando su rostro en el hombro de él y cerrando los ojos.

-Gracias…Shinji…

-Ayanami…

-Eres la única persona con la que me puedo permitir abrirme de este modo…

El chico desvía su mirada del rostro de ella.

-¿Y qué hay…de mi padre?- dice herido

-Lo del comandante es diferente…no es un amigo…no es un hermano…no es un padre…no es un…no es la persona a la que amo…, es solo…era solo como mi amo…siempre sentí que debía servirle fielmente para retribuirle de alguna manera…el haberme creado…Nunca sentiré por él…lo que siento por ti…

Mientras ella le expresa sus pensamientos, Shinji la mira, la observa, la contempla…recorriendo cada parte de su ser con la mirada…y cuando ella calla, él permanece embelesado vislumbrando el rostro de la joven…sin que se hubiera dado cuenta antes, ella había pintado sus labios de un rosa suave…muy sutil, casi imperceptible, pero que aún así resalta lo carnosos que son.

-Ayanami…Rei…yo quiero que sepas...que yo…estoy enamorado de ti…- Shinji aprieta su puño izquierdo- me gustaste desde pequeño…aunque no lo creas…yo te vi cuando tenía 4 años en la base de Nerv…te recuerdo perfectamente…y después, cuando volví a Neo-Tokio 3, te vi…en la calle, y supe que eras tú…te reconocí al instante, pero no sabía tu nombre…

Rei detiene su andar y baja la mirada triste.

-Sabes…que esa no era yo…

-Sé lo que quieres decir, pero aún así, es tu alma…distintos cuerpos…pero siempre serás Rei Ayanami...mi Rei Ayanami……la que se despidió de mi a la luz de la luna…la que no sabía sonreír o llorar… la que no me dirigía la palabra…la que tenía siempre el manual de emergencias de Nerv en el bolsillo…

Ella sonríe brevemente, como recordando la vez que el cuartel general se quedó sin electricidad y ellos tuvieron que encontrar el camino a los Evas por las ventilas.

-La que… me hace sentir y experimentar cosas impensables… la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez conocí, madura e inocente a la vez… eres lo más maravilloso que conocí… tus sonrisas aunque pocas, las mayorías fueron dedicadas a mi…y son tan perfectas… sublimes…

Y antes de que él pudiera seguir expresándose ella lo toca de la nuca y la parte posterior de la cabeza, besándolo, rozando con sus mejillas cada parte del rostro de él… besando su barbilla, sus pómulos; mordiendo sus labios suavemente, y solo después de unos momentos, Shinji reacciona a comienza a presionar sus caderas, su cintura, a acariciar su espalda, a palpar sus muslos.

La respiración una vez enardecida, se calma, las bocas se separan, las manos se apaciguan y los ojos se vuelven a abrir. Las miradas se cruzan, los labios se relajan y los corazones vuelven a su ritmo normal.

-Shinji… yo nunca…

-Shhh…

Ella comienza a llorar silenciosamente… grandes lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas, caen mojando el hombro del joven.

-Vamos a ver la peli… ¿Si?- dice con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios

-Solo si… dejas de llamarme Ayanami…- dice secando las lágrimas de sus ojos- mi nombre, aunque feo, es Rei…

-No digas eso… a mi me parece hermoso… Rei…

Ahora es Shinji quien toma a la muchacha por la mano y la guía hacia la entrada del cine.

-¿Cuál vemos?

-Hay una de terror, una dramática y una infantil…

-Descartemos la última… parece de una especie de Barney…- dice ella pensando en que clase de idiota vería ese tipo de película.

-La dramática parece buena… "Dulce noviembre"

-Tengo un presentimiento…vayamos a esa...- dice mirando con inocencia al chico **(la otra película, la de terror era "La aldea")**

Ambos ingresan al cinema y pagan su entrada **(en realidad todo lo paga él, como debe ser en una primera cita) **y entran a la sala correspondiente.

Tranquilamente se sientan en las rojas butacas, uno junto al otro con los brazos conjuntos casi unidos por la proximidad. Las luces se apagan; la gente se calla, en especial los niños y los proyectores se encienden.

Shinji y Rei comienzan a mirar la película placidamente, metidos en sus asuntos, pero empiezan a incomodarse; ya que hay una pareja a unas cuantas butacas de distancia, que no dejan de besarse y manosearse, pero no como ellos, que lo hicieron con prudencia y pudor, esos jóvenes de más o menos su edad se tocaban casi violándose el uno al otro, rozaban las partes íntimas de su pareja y para peor, nuestros jóvenes pilotos no sabían si el muchacho no la estaba penetrando en ese mismo instante a la joven.

-"¿Cómo harán para… no sentir pudor… o vergüenza? ¿Cómo harán para respirar…? Por poco y no le come la cabeza…aunque…"- en ese instante a Shinji comienza a volarle la imaginación, de una manera demasiado brusca para él. Se imagina besando a Rei de la forma en que lo hacían esos dos jóvenes.

Ella percatándose siempre de todo, se acerca y le susurra suavemente al oído

-Tranquilo… todo estará bien…

Entonces él visualiza la confianza que emanan los ojos de ella y sabe que habla muy en serio. Revitalizados y con firmeza consiguen seguir viendo la película.

**Al finalizar la película… **

Rei y Shinji salen de la sala de cine llorando.

-Nunca pensé… que una película… pudiera ponerme así…-dice ella secándose las lágrimas- es la segunda vez que lloro en mi vida…

-Rei… yo.

-Sabes, esa película me recordó mucho mi situación… mi pasado y parte de mi presente… yo también te quise mucho desde pequeña- dice mirándolo directamente a los ojos- desde el primer momento en que te vi, pero creía que por mi origen tú no me aceptarías… en la película a ella le pasaba algo parecido con la enfermedad que tenía… la ocultaba… trataba de fingir que no existía… pero cuando él se enteró **(el protagonista)**, no la dejó… estuvo con ella hasta el final… contigo pasa lo mismo…-

-Rei…

-Es tan raro… Shinji, fui creada para ser como una máquina… y tú, cambiaste mi mundo… mi forma de pensar y actuar. En otro momento no hubiera siquiera aceptado salir… pero ahora mírame… estoy llorando, y por una película…

-Eso es normal…- dice mostrando ante ella una sonrisa angelical que Rei solo puede observar -¿Qué sucede?- pregunta él sintiéndose incómodo.

-Dime… ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Lo que pasa es que al principio… creí que esto terminaría mal…creí que metería la pata… o algo así…pero tú te has abierto conmigo de una manera que yo no esperaba…y estoy muy agradecido por ello.

-Es normal……- dice ella sonrojándose y volteando su rostro- después de todo…nos besamos ¿O no?

A shinji llegan, en menos de un segundo, todos los momentos que pasó junto a Rei; cuando la vio por primera vez; en las calles de Neo-Tokio 3; cuando peleó junto a ella contra los ángeles; cuando la vio inmaculada en su habitación; cuando intercambiaron lugares en los Evas; cuando la vio sonreír para él después de salvarla; cuando nadaba y nada podía hacer para evitar verla en traje de baño.

Mientras él recuerda, ella se da cuenta de que todavía los están siguiendo, así que se acerca a Shinji, lo abraza y le susurra al oído.

-Shinji… nos están siguiendo…

-¿Eh?

-Shhh… has como que me abrazas…

Él, obediente, pasa sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Rei.

-Son agentes de Nerv… y es probable… que los haya mandado el comandante… ¿A dónde podemos ir?

-No lo sé, no esperaba esto…

Mientras tanto, la persona que también estaba espiando a los jóvenes, se detiene en una cabina telefónica y marca nerviosamente.

(El teléfono timbra)

-Hola… escúchame… los están siguiendo…-(la voz del otro lado de la línea habla)- ¿Cómo que a quien? ¡A Shinji y a Ayanami!-(la voz del otro lado vuelve a hablar) Si, lo sé… debemos hacer algo, llama a los demás… esto será una operación de rescate… nos vemos…

La figura corta y huye furtivamente por las calles de Neo-Tokio 3.

-Shinji…… esta puede ser la última vez que nos veamos….

-¡¿Eh?! Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Después de esto, el comandante y los demás superiores de Nerv estarán furiosos conmigo… puede que me transfieran, pero creo que… simplemente ellos me…

-Por favor… no lo digas… ¡No lo permitiré!-dice tomando a Rei de la mano y huyendo justo cuando en el cielo aparecen rayos y truenos, que hacen retumbar la tierra con su poder. Una boscosa lluvia comienza a caer sobre ambos mientras corren.

-¡¿A dónde vamos?!

-A un lugar seguro… y yo sé dónde…

Ambos jóvenes marchan hacia las afueras de la ciudad, y en el bosque, pierden a los agentes de Nerv. Caminan finalmente por un sendero de tierra húmeda, estando aún empapados por la lluvia. Lo que ahora tenían sobre ellos era una simple y helada llovizna, que hacía que sus alientos se congelaran por completo. El ambiente a cada paso se vuelve más pesado. El bosque comienza a secarse, levantando una humedad y un calor insoportables para cualquiera. Bajo sus ropas mojadas, ahora había gotas de sudor, y las ramas de los árboles rebotan sobre sus rostros, mojándolos cada vez más.

Él trata de no mirar atrás, no desea incomodarla por el simple hecho de que su blusa se volvió casi transparente con el agua, marcando sus pezones y delineando aún más sus curvas. Ella tampoco desea incomodarlo, pero realmente se sorprende, Shinji se ve más guapo así, salvaje, rebelde, con la camisa pegada al pecho, delimitando los músculos que el entrenamiento de Misato había logrado en él. Con ese brillo en sus ojos, lo único que le importa en estos momentos, es protegerla, resguardarla.

Finalmente, el sol comienza a salir de entre las grises nubes, iluminando su camino y mostrándoles su destino.

-Llegamos…-dice él triunfante.

-¿Y esto?

-Éste era el sembrado de Kaji… ¿Ves ese galpón? Era suyo también… podemos escondernos aquí un rato, después veremos…

-¿Estás seguro?

-No mucho… pero prefiero luchar antes que entregarte a mi padre…

Tomados de la mano ingresan al galpón y encuentran que su interior es hermoso, a tal punto de parecerse más a un penthouse que a un depósito. Hermosas paredes decoradas, ventanas con largas cortinas blancas y detalles en madera de algarrobo sobre las paredes. A la entrada un recibidor con sillones de color beige, y una mesa ratona en medio de éstos. Al costado una cocina, con una taberna incluida, y más adelante, una escalera, que conduce a un segundo piso, sin pared que lo distancie de resto del departamento.

-Este lugar…. es…. Increíble…

-Kaji no me dijo nada de esto…. Pero, aprovechémoslo…-dice Shinji un tanto contento.

**Mientras tanto en Nerv…**

-Comandante Ikari… los agentes han perdido el rastro de los pilotos….-dice una joven oficial.

-Que sigan buscando… no pueden llegar muy lejos…y cuando los encuentren, tráiganlos ante mi… no los dañen…

Allí se encuentra Gendou Ikari, como siempre, sentado con los codos sobre el escritorio, con sus manos sosteniendo su mentón, pero en esta ocasión, temores y angustias surcan su mente, su rostro calmo pronto se va viendo afectado por la desesperación.

-¿No crees que te estás precipitando?-dice una voz a la derecha de Gendou.

El comandante voltea y encuentra, como siempre a su derecha, a Fuyutsuki.

-Sabes que nada puede salir mal… 15 años de trabajo, que ni a mi hijo le permitiré arruinar…

-Gendou… te hablo como alguien que te conoce hace mucho, y que conoce tus propósitos… los ángeles ya no existen… los derrotamos… a cada uno de ellos… por más que ella siguiera con el plan, no podríamos lograrlo…

-Te equivocas…

-Si no hay otro ángel… ¿Cómo piensas lograrlo?

-Lo haré… y eso es lo que importa…-dice Gendou antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse al personal-escuchen todos, entraremos en alerta naranja, quiero que manden a todos los agentes si es necesario para encontrarlos…

-¡Si señor!

Rei se encuentra sentada sobre el gran sofá del primer piso, estrujando su ropa aún húmeda.

-Shinji… si es que llegan a encontrarnos… yo…

-No nos encontrarán…

-Necesito que me escuches… si no llegáramos a escapar, quiero que sepas que nadie, jamás… me hizo sentir lo que tú…

En el momento en el que me invitaste a salir… todo mi cuerpo se tensionó… todo… tú haces que mi ser clame por tu toque… no he podido apaciguarlo desde que en mi habitación tú me tocaste… y, sé que fue accidental, y sé que me mostré fría, pero ya no puedo negar que te deseo…

-Rei…-dice él asombrado de la sinceridad de la joven. Pues bien sabe, que ella no miente, su corazón y su racionalidad, nunca le han permitido mentir.

Él se acerca a ella y levanta su rostro por la barbilla.

-Yo también me siento así……. En ese momento, cuando toqué tu cuerpo…. Se estremeció todo mi ser… y desee hacerte mía… pero por mi estúpida timidez no pude…-dice él sintiendo que debe corresponder la sinceridad de ella con la suya propia.

-Es por eso… que si nos vamos a separar para siempre… quiero que seas tú… el único que me posea.

La muchacha de grises cabellos toma la mano de Shinji y la coloca sobre su seno izquierdo.

-Como la primera vez…-dice ella acercando su rostro al de él y besándolo suavemente. Él corresponde y comienza a besarla con más pasión, abriendo sus bocas y rozando sus lenguas. Disfrutando un poco de lujuria, la que les permite su conciencia, comienzan a desvestirse el uno al otro.

Shinji sin voltear o dejar de besar a Rei, la conduce por la escalera de madera hacia el segundo piso. Allí, era la habitación de Kaji, había una cama de dos plazas con sábanas blancas, alumbrada por un ventanal alto, ubicado en el cielo raso.

Estando ella recostada sobre la cama, él comienza a acariciar su blanca y suave piel por cada rincón pensado. Rei se entrega completamente, siente como la mano de él recorre su piel, dejando un cálido sendero por su cuerpo. Se eriza a cada instante, sus manos aprietan las sábanas y muerde sus labios, tratando de no exhalar demasiado fuerte.

Ambos se rozan, se manosean, se tocan, se exploran… con sus manos, y sus labios, pero siempre conservando algo de su pudor.

Suavemente, él se coloca sobre ella y ambos quedan inertes. De manera sutil, él comienza a moverse… siempre mirando el rostro de ella. Su cara expresa felicidad y sus ojos derraman lágrimas. La frente de ambos comienza a sudar, la respiración poco a poco se agita… y su aliento se pierde….

El cuerpo de él presiona a la joven contra la cama, y con el movimiento, los bordes de la misma pegan contra la pared, causando un rítmico golpeteo; coincidente con los latidos del corazón de ambos. A cada instante la presión aumenta al igual que los gemidos, hasta que en un momento, ella siente algo que comienza a inundar su cuerpo, a llenarlo, algo cálido. Y él también lo siente… exhalando de manera que parece que larga el alma, cayendo agotado sobre el cuerpo de ella y comenzando a besarla.

El sol aparece sobre ellos, atravesando el alto ventanal, e iluminando justamente la cama.

Shinji extiende su mano derecha y comienza a acariciar el rostro de la joven. Ella roza su mejilla contra el pecho del muchacho y aprieta su cuerpo lo más cerca posible del de él.

-Te amo…

-Y yo también… te amo…

-Se están tardando mucho…

-Es verdad, ya deberían estar aquí…

-Perdóname…

-…

-Quería que escaparas… pero por mi culpa… ahora te llevarán…

-Yo elegí quedarme con vos Shinji… jamás me arrepentiré de haberte escogido…

-Pero aún tengo… la culpa de todo esto… podríamos tratar de escapar ahora…

-Es demasiado tarde… ya están aquí…

De pronto, la puerta se abre de un fuerte golpe y por ella entran unos diez agentes de Nerv.

-Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, por órdenes del comandante Gendou Ikari y la organización Nerv, deben acompañarnos…-dice uno de los agentes.

Los pilotos se levantan de la cama y salen de ella, cubriéndose con las sábanas.

-Ya bajamos… pero primero, permítannos cambiarnos…

Ambos comienzan a ponerse la ropa y cuando terminan, bajan abrazados por la escalera.

-Por favor… déjennos ir juntos…-dice él.

Dos agentes que estaban a punto de abalanzarse, se detienen a las órdenes del que habló al entrar.

-No veo inconveniente, pero no intenten nada raro…

La escolta lleva a los jóvenes hacia un auto negro con vidrios polarizados y se marchan hacia el centro a toda velocidad.

Durante el viaje, ambos no pueden dejar de mirarse y desear que todo salga bien, que puedan estar juntos… aunque parecen predecir el destino que les aguarda.

Finalmente llegan a la base terrestre de Nerv y son conducidos al ascensor principal, que conduce el Terminal Dogma. Estando en el elevador, son separados por un agente que se coloca entre ambos, pero sin que éste se diera cuenta, Rei acaricia su vientre y asiente, mientras mira a Shinji. Éste no sabe que pensar al principio, pero luego reacciona y con una sonrisa le asiente, dándole a entender que había comprendido el mensaje, y sinceramente, deseaba abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Al llegar al Terminal Dogma, son escoltados hacia el escritorio del comandante Ikari.

-¿Qué sucede padre?

-No te hagas el tonto niñito estúpido…-dice Gendou fuera de sí.

-Sigo sin entender…

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces…?

-Si, vivo mi vida…

-¡Cállate! Desde que llegaste solo has sido una molestia… casi todo mi antiguo personal se rebeló… renunció…-dice Gendou sacando discretamente una daga de debajo de su escritorio.

-Fuiste tú el que lo causó… además tendrías que estar feliz por mi…

-¿Feliz? ¿Se puede saber que estupidez estás diciendo…?

Shinji toma de la mano a Rei, que hasta ahora había permanecido callada.

-Que deberías estar feliz… porque serás abuelo…

-¡¿Qué!?-grita el comandante quedando estupefacto, y luego mirando furiosamente a Rei- tú… ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

-Me cansé de ser solo una máquina… un sirviente… además… Shinji me ama… y yo le amo…

Pero Gendou no sigue escuchando, sino que furioso arremete contra Rei con la daga entre sus manos, pero Shinji se interpone y recibe el puñal en su cuerpo.

Rei ahogada en gritos, se lanza a socorrer a Shinji que se desangra rápidamente, cuando repentinamente, una explosión sacude la base.

Uno de los muros cae haciéndose trizas y por el hoyo ingresan 8 personas encapuchadas y vestidas totalmente de negro, sacan a Shinji y a Rei de la confusión.

-¿Eh? ¿En dónde estoy…? –dice Rei mientras dificultosamente abre los ojos- Shinji…

Pronto descubre que se encuentra sobre una cama, siente las sábanas y al abrir los ojos, vislumbra como las paredes de la habitación toman el color del atardecer, que traspasa la ventana. La misma que se encuentra detrás de la cama.

-"¿Qué sucedió…? Estábamos… con Shinji, en Nerv…. Cuando…" -¡Ahhhh!-grita de repente al recordar lo que aconteció con el joven- "¡¿Shinji?! ¡¿En dónde está?!"-¡Shinji! ¡Shinji!

En medio de sus gritos, la puerta de la habitación se abre y entra una de los infiltrados en Nerv con una bandeja.

Ella se levanta con miedo, corre hacia la puerta, golpea al encapuchado y huye, buscando a Shinji. Se encuentra al salir, con un pasillo largo y ancho con muchas puertas. Desesperada comienza a clamar su nombre, y ve que de una puerta sale otro encapuchado. Cuando Rei está a punto de huir, otra persona la toma por detrás inmovilizándola.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡No queremos lastimarte!-dice la figura de vos femenina, mientras se desenmascara y demuestra su verdadera identidad, Hikari Horaki.

-Ho… ¿Horaki?

-Si…-dice la joven de cabellos castaños- y el que está detrás de ti… es Touji…

Rei es liberada y voltea para observar que debajo de esa máscara, efectivamente, se encuentra Touji Suzuhara.

-Pero… pero ustedes…

-Te explicaremos todo a su tiempo… por favor, acompáñanos…. Vamos a ver a Shinji…

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Está bien?! ¡¿Está aquí?! ¡¿Qué tan grave está?!-dice Rei realmente exasperada.

-Ya lo verás… síguenos…

La pareja guía a Rei por el pasillo hasta la última puerta y al abrirla, recibe una gran sorpresa.

-¿Eh? ¿Misato? ¿Asuka? ¿Kensuke?

-Hola Rei…

-Hola niña modelo…

-Hola…

-¿Señorita Maya? ¿Señor Aoba? ¿Señor Hyoga?-pregunta Rei cada vez más confundida.

-Gusto en verte…

-Igualmente nosotros…-dice Aoba en nombre suyo y de Hyoga.

-Pero… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Y Shinji?

-Aquí… acostado…-dice Misato apuntando a la cama.

-¡Shinji!-grita ella, antes de correr hacia la cama y observar que el duerme plácidamente- no entiendo… creí que él…

-Estuvo a punto… pero lo operamos… y se recupera… lentamente pero lo hace…

-Gracias…-dice Rei mientras comienza a llorar. Toma la mano del joven y la frota contra la mejilla.

-Él estará bien… tú debes preocuparte por tu bebé…

-Asuka…-dice Rei anonadada por la naturalidad de la joven al decir eso.

-Si, lo sabemos niña modelo… cuando estábamos atendiendo tus heridas lo descubrimos…

-No entiendo… ¿Cómo fue que…?

-Ahora te lo explicaremos… acompáñanos…

-No puedo dejarlo solo…

-No te preocupes… Maya, Aoba y Hyoga se quedarán con él… ¿Verdad?

-Si señorita Misato…

-Está bien… iré…-dice Rei acercándose a Shinji y besando sus labios- ya vuelvo…

Después de salir de la habitación, Misato y los demás conducen a Rei hacia el living para hablar.

-Siéntate por favor…-dice Misato señalándole un sofá- ¿Quieres saber qué sucedió verdad? Nosotros conformamos una unidad opositora a Nerv y a su modo operacional. Estamos de acuerdo en el hecho de defender a la humanidad de los ángeles, pero no si eso perjudica la naturaleza de la propia humanidad. Estas acciones en contra de nuestro propio origen, son obras de Gendou Ikari…

-Entonces… ustedes…-balbucea Rei.

-No te equivoques… conformamos el grupo mucho después de entrar a Nerv…

-Entiendo…

-Como te decía… hacemos lo posible por derrocar a Ikari, pero, cuando nos enteramos de que los habían secuestrado, no lo dudamos ni un segundo y fuimos en su rescate…

-¿Cómo supieron?

Misato voltea hacia Asuka y ésta, desvía la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Asuka los vio salir y luego detectó a los agentes de Nerv… supusimos cuales eran sus intenciones…

-Muchas gracias Asuka…

-No me lo agradezcas… Rei…

-"Me llamó… Rei" ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo pudieron?

-Hikari, Touji y Kensuke eran precandidatos a pilotos, yo sabía el destino que les aguardaba, así que los previne… inmediatamente aceptaron unírsenos…

-Muchas gracias….

-No hay problema…-dice Kensuke apenado.

-Ahora Rei…. Debemos hablar seriamente…-dice Misato enfriando la mirada.

-¿Eh? Si…

-Lamentablemente… cuando Shinji se recupere, deberán partir hacia Europa….

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

La hermosa Katsuragi toma el control remoto y prende la televisión.

-Mira esto…

En la pantalla, aparecen las noticias anunciando que todo el personal de Nerv fue arrestado por crímenes en contra de la humanidad.

-Justo después de que los sacamos, llegó una división de SEELE y se llevó bajo arresto a todos los implicados. Excepto claro al comandante Ikari… los de SEELE, pidieron una entrevista con él… parece que mediante este acto, decidieron desvincularse totalmente de él… mediante arreglos, lograron que lo declararán fuera de sus facultades mentales.

-Fuera… de sus facultades mentales…

-Si, en cuanto lo llevaron a juicio, empezó a hablar sobre los ángeles, sobre el Eva 01, diciendo que era una fusión de Adán y de su esposa… empezó a hablar de ti Rei… decía que eras su mayor logro… y que todo se había arruinado… 15 años… 15 años… no paraba de repetir 15 años…

-Entiendo…

-Shinji y tú deben partir durante un largo tiempo… todos lo haremos…. Nos dividiremos e iremos a distintas partes del mundo… éste es tu pasaje y él de Shinji…-dice Misato extendiéndole un sobre- al llegar a Milán, vayan a la dirección que está ahí adentro y pregunten por Reginaldo… digan que van de mi parte…. Y él los ayudará en lo que necesiten…

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Me temo que durante mucho… hay muchas persona fieles a Gendou Ikari en Japón y en todo el mundo… deberán ser precavidos…

-¿Cuándo partimos?

-Dentro de dos semanas… y para saber como están las cosas, nos reuniremos cada 3 años en este mismo día, 22 de septiembre, en un lugar que decidiremos todos… ¿De acuerdo?

(Todos)-De acuerdo…

-Misato… quisiera ver a Shinji…-dice Rei poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la habitación de él.

Al entrar, los ex operadores de Nerv, se le quedan mirando.

-Yo lo cuidaré… por favor vayan y coman algo…-dice Rei, y tanto Maya como los otros dos operadores se retiran en silencio- muchas gracias…

La joven se sienta junto a él y comienza a acariciarle la mano derecha.

-Tienes que recuperarte pronto… tenemos que tener otra cita… no le vamos a decir a nuestro hijo o hija que lo concebimos en la primera cita… ¿O no?-dice ella entre lágrimas pero tratando de sonreír para él- necesito que estés conmigo… eres la primera razón que tengo para vivir… y gracias a ti, tengo otra…-dice acariciando su vientre- pero… ¿Cómo podré aprender a vivir si no estás?- pregunta justo cuando alguien golpea la puerta del cuarto- pase… ¿Asuka?-se sorprende al ver a la joven alemana entrar.

-Deseo hablar contigo…

Ambas salen de la habitación y se recuestan sobre las paredes del pasillo.

-Él estará bien… no te preocupes…

-Lo sé… es fuerte… pero tú no me llamaste para hablar de eso ¿O si?

-Eres muy perceptiva… yo solo quiero… disculparme…

-Asuka…

-Fui muy cruel contigo durante todo este tiempo… eran mis estúpidos celos… y además… te juzgué… y no tenía derecho a hacerlo…

-En parte fue mi culpa… durante todo este tiempo le obedecí como un perro a su amo… y tenías razón en llamarme muñeca…

-No, no lo entiendes…-dice Asuka negando con la cabeza- el decirte muñeca era odiarte demasiado… yo detesto a las personas que son manipuladas… débiles… no soporto a alguien que no puede expresarse por si misma… pero me di cuenta… de que cometí en ello que odiaba… me tragué mis sentimientos y los expresé violentamente hacia ti… esa no es la solución…

-No te tortures más… entiendo a lo que te refieres…

-También quería disculparme por mis celos… nunca un hombre pudo resistírseme en Alemania… pero Shinji lo hizo… así que terca y orgullosa como soy… no podía soportar que esté con otra…

-Asuka… no es necesario que te abras así… no será la última vez que nos veamos…

-Nunca se sabe… pero lo que no quiero es terminar mal contigo… ¿Amiga?

-¿Por qué no? Nos conocemos ya hace tanto… y sin darnos cuenta… compartimos mucho en común…

-Incluso un hombre…

-Con respecto a eso yo…-dice Rei bajando la mirada.

-No te preocupes… mucho antes me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por él era un capricho… y además me di cuenta de que… hay alguien que me ama… y lo hace más de lo que yo pensaba… me propuso casamiento…

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Quién es?

-Es…-balbucea Asuka, pero alguien las interrumpe.

-Asuka… Misato quiere hablar contigo del viaje…-dice Kensuke.

-Dile que ya voy… ¿Si?

Rei observa como la joven Langley y se Kensuke se miran amorosamente.

-Cuídate amor…-le dice Asuka al joven.

-No vemos…-dice él retirándose y dejando a Rei estupefacta.

-¿Es él?

-Si… después de conformar la organización… se me declaró… y bueno… no puedo resistirme a su mirada…

-Vaya… es muy hermoso…-dice Rei.

-Por eso no debes preocuparte… yo te deseo lo mejor… a los dos y a su bebé…-dice Asuka dándole una gran sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias…

-Debo irme… Misato se debe estar impacientando… nos vemos…

-Si, nos vemos…-dice Rei mientras observa como la joven Langley Zeppelin se aleja y no puede evitar suspirar de felicidad.

-Ya estoy de vuelta….-dice Rei entrando a la habitación.

Se acerca a la cama, se saca las sandalias, las ligas del pelo y se recuesta a su lado.

-Estamos juntos… ¿Verdad?-dice antes de dormirse profundamente.

La primera semana pasó rápidamente. En el día 4, Shinji abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de ella a 2cm. del suyo.

**Flash back**

-"¿En dónde estoy? ¿Eh?"

Shinji abre sus ojos y se ve recostado sobre una cama, en una habitación suavemente decorada. Trata de levantarse y siente una dolorosa puntada en el estómago.

-"Es verdad… mi padre… me quiso…matar"

En ese mismo instante mira a su costado y ve a Rei acostada con él.

-Rei… despierta…

-¿Eh?... ¡Shinji! ¡Despertaste!-dice ella tomando su rostro con suavidad y derramando grandes lágrimas.

-Si… estoy bien… ¿En dónde estamos?-Misato… y los demás nos sacaron de Nerv… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien… ¿Y cómo está el bebé?

-Por ahora bien… solo tiene 4 días…

-Eso no importa… yo ya lo amo…

-Lo sé… yo también…

-Y… ¿Cómo está mi padre…?

Rei baja la mirada ya que le es dificultoso hablar sobre eso.

-Después de que te apuñaló… parece que empezó a amenazar a todos los presentes… gritaba por ti… y por mi… nos quiere muertos…

Cuando llegaron por él… hablaba solo acerca del plan que tenía con respecto a los ángeles… decía cosas como "hace 15 años que planeo esto… y todo arruinado… arruinado…" También clamaba el nombre de tu madre… la llamaba y se disculpaba… decía cosas como que lamentaba no haber cumplido su ambición…

Los miembros de SEELE decidieron no matarlo… pero en cambio… decidieron meterlo dentro de…-titubea rei.

-¿A dónde…?

-A un instituto psiquiátrico… y fue lo mismo que dictaminó la corte… los miembros de SEELE no necesitaron arreglar nada… no está en sus facultades mentales….

-Entiendo…

-Yo… no sé que decirte…

-Yo tampoco… no me alegra ni me entristece...

-Sabes… dentro de 10 días… debemos irnos…-dice ella apretando su puño.

-¿Irnos?

-Si… Misato y los demás… creen que es lo mejor… dice que hay muchas personas leales a Gendou Ikari que querrán matarnos… es inseguro para nosotros y para el bebé…

-¿A dónde nos iremos…?

-A Italia… más exactamente Milán.

-¿Y por qué no a Sudamérica por ejemplo?

-Porque allí irá Misato… cada grupo se irá a distintas partes del mundo… Touji y Hikari a Australia; Maya, Aoba y Hyoga a África; Asuka y Kensuke a Estados Unidos y nosotros a Europa…

-¿Es necesario separarnos…? No quiero estar nuevamente bajo un techo desconocido…

-Es lo más seguro… pero no estarás bajo un techo desconocido… haremos nuestro propio techo… uno que nos ampare y proteja… a los tres…-dice ella tomándolo de la mano- además… nos reuniremos cada 3 años para mantener el contacto entre nosotros…

-Cada 3 años…

-Si, para ser más exactos, los 22 de Septiembre… el lugar lo decidiremos entre todos… Misato dice que nos comunicaremos de alguna manera…

**Fin del Flash back **

Al día 10, Shinji ya se encontraba en buenas condiciones y por ende, se decidió adelantar el viaje para ese día.

**En el aeropuerto…**

-Muchachos cuídense…y cuiden al bebé…-grita Misato resaltando de entre el grupo

-Claro… y muchas gracias Misato… por parte de los 3…

-No fui yo sola… fuimos todos…

-Muchas gracias…

-Bien, es hora de que aborden… adiós…

-Adiós…-saludan Shinji y Rei, antes de subir al avión que los conducirá a su nueva vida en Milán.

**10 años después….**

El teléfono suena y una bella mujer atiende.

-Pronto…

-_Rei… soy yo… Misato…_

-¡¿Eh?! Misato…-dice Rei tapando la parte de abajo del tubo con la mano y mirando como si la fueran a atacar en cualquier momento- esto es peligroso… podrían descubrirnos…

-_Perdóname… pero esto es urgente… Gendou… fue transferido… a Italia…_

-¡¿Qué?!-dice Rei a quien comienzan a caerle gotas de sudor frío- ¿E-Estás segura?

-_Segurísima… hace 3 años dijeron que estaba cuerdo… ¿Recuerdas? Ahora…dijeron que sería mejor trasladarlo a una cárcel común…_

-Comprendo…

-_Bien… creí que deberían saberlo…adiós…_

-Adiós… cuídate…

Rei cuelga el teléfono y se sienta, la noticia fue muy fuerte para ella.

-Mamá…-dice de pronto una inocente voz.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede mi amor?

Frente a Rei, hay una hermosa niña de casi 12 años, de muy pequeño cuerpo, con largos cabellos plateados y brillosos, ojos dorados y tez blanca.

-Ruri… no…-dice Rei secándose las lágrimas que sus ojos habían empezado a derramar- estoy bien... solo recibí una noticia inesperada…

-…Tú no sueles reaccionar así… a menos…

-…

-…Se trata del abuelo… ¿Verdad? Del único que tengo con vida…

-Ruri… yo…

La pequeña se acerca a su madre y comienza a acariciar su mejilla.

-Lo sé mamá… tranquila…

-Ahhh…-suspira Rei antes de tomar a la pequeña entre sus brazos y abrazarla contra su cuerpo muy fuertemente- gracias mi amor… te juro que algún día sabrás todo…

-¿En serio?

-Si…-asegura a su hija con lágrimas en sus ojos, en el instante en el que un joven hombre, de unos 27 años, con cabellos castaños, ojos azules y tez acaramelada, vestido de traje negro y corbata azul haciendo juego con sus ojos, ingresa a la casa.

-Bon journo…

-Shinji… tenemos que hablar…-dice Rei antes de darle un cálido beso en los labios a su esposo.

-¿Qué ocurre?...-dice, pero en ese instante, visualiza a su hija- hola mi amor… ¿Cómo estuvo tu día en la escuela?

-Bien… sigo yendo… y tú… ¿Cómo la pasaste?

-Creo que bien… gané una cuenta por € 45.000.000… me recompensarán con un bono… supongo…

-Mi amor…

-¿Qué pasa Rei?

-Es tu padre… Gendou…

Shinji se entristece al escuchar ese nombre, hasta el día de hoy le duele la cicatriz de su vientre, y tiene pesadillas con el momento en el que su propio padre lo apuñaló.

-Ruri… ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas...?

-Si papá…-dice la pequeña retirándose a la habitación.

-Rei… dijimos que jamás hablaríamos de él… y menos frente a ella…

-Lo sé… pero cada día ella me pregunta más y más…. No es una tonta, se da cuenta además… Misato llamó…

El hombre levanta la mirada sorprendido.

-Trasladarán a Gendou aquí… a Italia… muy cerca de aquí…

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Si… creen que es mejor trasladarlo a una cárcel común… y en Italia hay una de muy buena seguridad que accedió a tenerlo…

-Mi padre… aquí…-dice Shinji cayendo pesadamente sobre la silla del comedor, con los codos sobre las rodillas y sus manos tapándole la cara.

-Me puse igual cuando Misato me lo dijo….

-Hace 12 años que no sé nada de él… excepto que lo declararon cuerdo…

-Shinji, creo que debería conocerlo…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sé que suena terrible, pero aunque no lo deseemos, es su abuelo… el único… ya no puedo soportar ver sus ojos tristes cada vez que hablamos de él y yo cambio de tema… ella ha sido muy paciente…

-En eso… tienes razón… ella no demuestra su enojo o su tristeza, pero yo lo distingo… hay un dejo de desolación en sus ojos…

-Entonces…

-Lo haremos… iremos a visitar… a mi padre…

Mientras tanto, Ruri que escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta, se recuesta a abrazar su oso de peluche.

-Mi abuelo…-dice y se duerme.

**Esa noche…**

-Shinji… ¿Es necesario todo esto?-dice Rei apretando su pecho con los brazos.

-Espero con toda mi alma que no… pero yo no soy como Nerv o SEELE, yo me tomaré las cosas muy en serio… además, ellos no tenían esto…-dice él activando una ventana en la pantalla de la computadora. En ella se ve lo que parece un papiro o un manuscrito en cuneiforme.

-Esos son…-dice Rei sin poder creer lo que ve.

-Los manuscritos del mar muerto…

-Nerv y SEELE si tuvieron los manuscritos…

-Si, pero los malinterpretaron… además de los 17 ángeles… Dios mandará a un decimoctavo emisario…-dice él siguiendo con su dedo la pantalla del ordenador- se distinguirá entre los demás… y será parte de los hijos de Lilith… será de carne y hueso… pero será una joya…

-Un decimoctavo ángel…

-No tanto como un ángel… sino más bien un híbrido… al menos eso interpreté yo al leer esto…

-¿Y tú crees qué…?

-…-calla él mientras baja la mirada.

**4 días después…**

-¿Por qué no iré a la escuela hoy…?

-Hoy conocerás a tu abuelo…

-¿En serio…?

Rei arrodillada, ayuda a su hija a abrochar su vestido blanco y lila.

-Debes entender, que la situación de tu abuelo… es un poco complicada… él hizo cosas… que son… imperdonables…-dice Rei, inevitablemente incómoda al hablar.

-¿Él está preso…?

La madre asiente callada y la pequeña Ruri percatándose de la difícil posición de su madre decide no preguntarle nada comprometedor.

-¿Cómo es físicamente?

-Tu padre es igual a él… sólo ponle barba a tu papá…

-Y mi abuela…

-Tu abuela… era una mujer muy bella… tenía una sonrisa que iluminaba a lo que la conocían… y sus ojos transmitían una calidez tan grande… tu padre tiene sus mismos ojos… sus cabellos eran cortos como los míos… y eran oscuros… muy brillantes y suaves…

-Mamá… ¿Cómo es que la conoces tan bien…si ella murió hace muchos años?

-Es porque… yo conocí a u abuela cuando era muy pequeña… alrededor de los 4 años…ella me crió de alguna manera…

-Entonces… papá y tú…

-Si, nos conocimos de pequeños… y para serte sincera, ya estaba enamorada de él.

-Eso es muy hermoso…

-Verdad…-dice mientras termina de atar el último lazo de la cintura de su hija- estás tan hermosa…

-¿Te parece…?

-Si mi amor… pareces… un ángel…

Shinji entra en la habitación.

-Ruri… Rei…vamos…

-Si mi amor… vamos hija…

-Si…- dice mientras presiona fuertemente la mano de su mamá y su corazón comienza a latir más y más rápido.

La familia sale y dan a una hermosa calle de la ciudad de Milán, llena de balcones, repletos de flores, y edificios antiguos. Contra la vereda, un Alfa Romeo negro flamante con vidrios polarizados y acabados, defensas y parrilla de cromo.

-Suban… nos espera un largo viaje…

-¿Cuánto durará papá…?

-Creo que unas 3 horas… tu abuelo… se encuentra un poco lejos…

-Al menos estamos en el mismo país ahora…

Los padres de miran tristes, ya que durante toda su vida, les costó mucho mentirle a su única hija. Finalmente la familia sube al auto y comienzan a circular, pasando por hermosas y floridas calles de Milán, pasando edificios con hermosas ornamentaciones, monumentos, fuentes y demás interesantes edificaciones.

Pronto, el panorama de la ciudad es reemplazado por el de la ruta, una muy solitaria por cierto, revestida a los costados por columnas de césped verde esmeralda y manzana, zorzales, campos, postes de luz, hasta que Shinji dobla a la derecha por un camino de tierra. A 100 metros se observan rejas con alambrados altos. Más adelante dos torres vigías y finalmente, la prisión. Un gran edificio lúgubre y de concreto, recubierto de alambres, custodiado por muchos guardias sujetando perros y un gran portón de hierro que se hace cada vez más grande.

Un guardia detiene el auto e interroga a Shinji.

-¿Motivo de visita?

-Venimos a…

-Visitar a mi abuelo…-responde Ruri con el más natural de los tonos de voz.

Ya veo…-dice tomando los documentos de todos- pueden pasar- dice y hace señas a la torre. De pronto, las grandes puertas comienzan a abrirse y el automóvil continúa su camino.

-"Mi abuelo… él está aquí… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste… abuelo? Si sos tan parecido a mi papá… y te casaste con alguien tan parecida a mi mamá… ¿Cómo llegaste a esto?"

El auto se detiene y los tres bajan, aferrándose Ruri muy fuerte a la falda de su madre.

-Ruri…-le dice pasando su mano por detrás de los hombros de su hija- todo estará bien…

-Mamá…

-Ven mi amor…-dice el padre dándole seguridad.

-Si papá…

La familia avanza por el edificio, conducidos por un guardia que los lleva a un salón con bancos y las que parecen cabinas de teléfono.

-La sala de visitas… pasen por la nº 6…

-Muchas gracias…

-¡Hey!… Ikari… tienes visita…-le grita uno de los guardias a Gendou.

Una sombra aparece por detrás de otra puerta del otro lado del vidrio de seguridad, y antes de que Ruri pudiera distinguirla, Rei la toma por los hombros y la mira directo a los ojos.

-Si quieres irte… no importa el momento… avísame…

-Si mamá… "¿Por qué lo llamaron Ikari…? Si el apellido de mi papá y mío es Hoshino… "

Shinji aprieta sus puños al ver a su padre, vestido con el uniforme gris/azulado de la cárcel, acercarse hacia ellos y tomar el teléfono.

Rei toma a su hija y la aleja del campo visual de Gendou, para que Shinji pueda hablar primero.

-Padre…-dice Shinji sin recibir contestación.

-Quisiste matarme… y aún así he venido a verte… deberías al menos responderme… aunque lo adecuado y mínimo sería que me pidieras disculpas…-dice todavía sin recibir contestación.

-Si deseas saberlo… Rei está aquí…-dice Shinji, y el hombre frente a él, por primera vez levanta la vista y comienza a buscar a la joven, que aparece al lado de su esposo, causando en el recluso gran sorpresa.

-Tú…-dice Gendou apuntándola con su tembloroso dedo.

-Tiempo sin verlo…-dice ella fríamente, como Ruri jamás la había visto.

Rokubungi queda anonadado al ver que el parecido de Rei con el de su difunta esposa aumentó con los años.

-Rei…-es entonces que visualiza el anillo de oro en el anular de ella- traidora…-susurra por lo bajo- yo te creé y puedo destruirte…

-Puede ser… pero dejaré mi legado en el mundo…-dice orgullosa.

-¿De qué hablas…?

-De mi…-dice la pequeña de los ojos dorados pareciendo junto a Rei- hola abuelo…-dice con fría expresión.

-No… no… no…-comienza a repetir una y otra vez- No puede ser… ¡¿Qué han hecho?! ¡Miserables!-grita tomándose de los pelos y arremetiendo contra el vidrio de seguridad-¡Blasfemia! ¡Herejía! ¡Todos morirán…!-dice por última vez antes de que vengan unos guardias y se lo lleven.

Rei abraza a su hija sin poder hacer nada por ella-Ruri… ¿Cómo te encuentras…?

-No lo sé… ¿Debería estar triste…?

-Ahhh… hija…-dice Rei llorando y abrazándola con ternura.

Ya en el vehículo, la familia pertenece en un silencio sepulcral, aumentado por la soledad de la ruta. De pronto, algo se oye… gotas, caída de gotas. Rei reacciona y voltea, encontrando a su hija llorando por primera vez.

-Ruri… Shinji… detén el auto…-dice y su marido obedece- Ruri… hija mía… lo siento tanto… por eso no queríamos que lo vieras…

-Mi… mi abuelo me odia…

-Mi hija…-dice la madre bajándose del auto y tomando a Ruri entre sus brazos.

-Él me odia…

-No a ti… verás, tu abuelo… nunca permitió que nosotros nos casáramos… nunca le perdonó eso a tu padre… y a mi tampoco…

-hija… no debes sentirte mal… mi padre no entiende tu valor… eres lo más grande y maravilloso que tenemos… eres fruto de nuestro amor… eres mi ángel…

-Pa… papá…-dice Ruri arrojándose por primera vez a los brazos de su padre. Derramando grandes lágrimas, jamás vistas por ninguna de sus progenitores.

-Mi amor…-dice Rei de cuclillas- debes prometerme… que serás una niña muy feliz… que no dejarás que algo te derrote… ni tus problemas, ni tu abuelo… no merece tus lágrimas… él no entiende, no comprende lo mucho que te amamos…

-Si mamá… te lo remeto…. No volveré a llorar…-dice la niña con total sinceridad.

-Vamos mi amor… a casa-dice abrazándola y abriéndole la puerta del auto.

-Si mamá…

Así se ve al auto, alejándose por la ruta, en camino a la siempre hermosa Milán y a un nuevo inicio.

**2 Años de después… **

-¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaahooooooooooo!-grita la ya no tan pequeña ruri al salir de la escuela y dar un alegre salto.

-Ruri… tranquila…-le dice su amiga Rika- no debes gritar sí…

-¿Por qué no? ¡Es mi cumpleaños! ¡Tengo 14! ¡Tengo 14!-dice saltando de felicidad.

-¡¿Vas a festejar así siempre que cumplas?!

-¡Si! ¿Qué tiene?

-Nada… cambiaste mucho en estos dos años… antes ni hablabas… ahora eres una niña modelo…

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunta la joven extrañada.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo de "niña modelo"?

-Si… ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-¿Qué tiene?

-Es que… mi mamá me contó que, cuando era joven, una chica de su clase, una amiga, la llamaba siempre así… "niña modelo"

-Bueno… en ese caso…. Lo saqué del Chat… conocí a un chico de EEUU llamado Hali… es muy agradable y allí conversando… surgiste tú…

-Te mato…

-Bueno… te describí y el concluyo: "Vaya… estamos hablando de una verdadera niña modelo…"

-Con que Hali… me gustaría conocerlo…

-Después te doy su e-mail… ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?

-No sé… esta noche es la fiesta… ¿Por qué no vamos a ver por unos disfraces…?

-Ve tú… yo ya lo tengo…

-Ahhh bueno… entonces nos vemos esta noche…-dice Ruri saludando alegremente a su amiga.

-Adiós cumpleañera…

_-Cuando se llora por un amor perdido…_

_Y las lágrimas rompen tu corazón herido…_

_No dejes que la debilidad te inquiete…_

_Actúa con decisión y valor…_

_Al verme al espejo recuerdo esa promesa…_

_Y tu dulce presencia está junto a mí…_

_Descubrí que tengo alas y que puedo ya volar…_

Cantaba tranquilamente Ruri, mientras danzaba feliz hasta se casa, cuando de pronto, choca directamente contra el cuerpo de alguien- ayyy… lo siento… no prestaba atención…-dice palpando su trasero después de la dura caída.

-No te preocupes…-dice la voz de un joven, el cual le extiende gentilmente la mano.

-Ohhh, gracias…-dice ella aceptando la ayuda. Cuando levanta la mirada, encuentra a un guapo joven de su edad, se cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos azules, vestido de jeans y camisa celeste; y no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Espero que no te hayas lastimado…-dice el muchacho.

-Oh no… soy muy fuerte… pero distraída…

-Mucho gusto… me llamo Hali…

-¿Eh? ¿Hali? Que coincidencia…

-¿Por qué?

-Una amiga tiene un conocido con el mismo nombre…

-ya veo… disculpa, ¿Me podrías decir en dónde queda esta calle? Mi padre se perdió y mi madre no deja de llamarlo infeliz… -dice extendiéndole un papel.

-"Alma Victoria"…si, sigue derecho por esta calle hasta un puesto de flores, ahí dobla a la derecha una cuadra y estarás en "Alma Victoria"

-Muchas gracias…

-¿De dónde eres…?

-Bueno…yo…-pero justo en ese momento alguien llama a Hali desde una camioneta 4x4 roja con grandes llantas.

-¡Hali! ¡Vamos!

-Si mamá… bueno, nos vemos…

-Ruri… mi nombre es Ruri… y adiós…-dice alejándose rápidamente de él.

-¡Espera! Ruri… ese nombre… no puede ser…-se dice el joven.

-¡Vamos Hali! ¡Sino no conocerás a tu amiga…!

-Si ma… ya voy…-dice él subiéndose por la puerta que su pelirroja madre le abre.

**Fin**

**Okis lectores… espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este crossover… ya se habrán cansado de escuchar esto, pero también es algo que yo había imaginado hace mucho. Verán, las primeras chicas "frías" del anime que conocí en mi tierna infancia fueron Rei y Ruri… y me imaginé (que ingenua) que sería lindo pensar en Ruri como hija de la piloto del Eva-00 Rei Ayanami (ídola total…)**

**Ya estoy en el segundo capítulo… espero les guste los enredos…**

**SakuraHimeZoey**

**Hana-Hime**


	2. El ángel de los ojos dorados

**El decimoctavo ángel**

Capítulo 2: El ángel de los ojos dorados

-"Qué raro ese chico… parecía interesante… y estoy casi segura de que era extranjero… además ese auto, en el que estaba su madre… no son comunes aquí… pero lo más importante… es guapo…"-piensa Ruri mientras alegre va a la tienda de disfraces.

-Bon journo…-dice la propietaria de la tienda.

-Bon journo…ando buscando un disfraz para mi…

-Sígueme linda… tenemos una gran variedad…-dice la vendedora mostrándole millones de disfraces, los cuales Ruri se tuvo que probar, hasta que se decidió por uno.

-¿Cuánto es…?

-€ 50

-Aquí tiene…-dice extendiéndole € 100

-Guau…

-Un regalo de mis padre, es mi cumple…-dice ella al ver el rostro de sorpresa de la vendedora.

-Tu cambio…

-Gracias y adiós…

La joven Ruri llega a su casa, ubicada en uno de los barrios más pintorescos y hermosos de Milán, en donde todas las casas tenían flores en los balcones. Si había algo que ella adoraba era Milán… la facilidad con la que uno se inspiraba en ella… fuentes, balcones repletos de flores multicolores… y ese aroma dulce en el aire.

No entendía porque algunos querían irse de la ciudad ¡Si Milán tenía todo…! ¡Era hermosa! Y su casa no era la excepción, tenía dos pisos y su habitación tenía un balcón con la cantidad de flores más impresionante nunca antes vista. Lo más hermoso era levantarse durante la noche, y con el telescopio que ella tenía, admirar las resplandecientes estrellas, y la bella y serena luna.

-Mamá… ya llegué…

-Ruri…querida… Feliz cumple…-dice la madre estrujándola con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ma… ma… me aplastas….-dice ella perdiendo el aire.

-Solo un poco más… mi niñita… "Nunca me habría imaginado así a los 14… como he cambiado… mi hija me ha cambiado… Shinji me ha cambiado… ahora amo…"

-Mami… tengo 14.

-Lo sé… creces rápido…

-¿Dónde está papá?

-Ya debe estar por llegar… ¿Ese es el disfraz para ésta noche?-dice apuntando hacia el paquete que su hija trae entre sus brazos, junto con el maletín de la escuela.

-Si… aquí tienes el vuelto…-dice sacando de su bolsillo € 50.

-Guárdalo…

-¡Gracias…!

-Ahora ve y cámbiate… vamos a comer…

-Bueno…-dice la hija mientras sube a su cuarto.

Ya en él, se saca su pollera tableada, su camisa blanca y su corbata, que terminan en el borde de su cama. Para estar de verdad cómoda, se pone unos shorts de jean un poco deshilachados en los extremos, una musculosa blanca con dos franjas rojas horizontales a la altura del pecho y unas sandalias.

Cuando termina, baja las escaleras pero se detiene al escuchar a su madre hablando por teléfono.

-Si… me da gusto escucharte… ¡¿Están aquí?! ¿Es seguro? No es que me moleste… al contrario, sentía ganas de verte… ¿Cómo está Kensuke y Hali?

-"¡Hali! Esto no puede ser una coincidencia…"-piensa Ruri al escuchar ese nombre en labios de su madre.

-Oh… cuanto me alegro… hoy es el cumpleaños número 14 de Ruri…-dice Rei con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada- sí… lo sé… pronto tendremos que contarle todo…-dice, pero se detiene al escuchar los pasos en la escalera-debo cortar… nos vemos ASUKA…-susurra antes de cortar.

-Mamá…

-Hija… yo…

-¿Cuánto tiempo más…?

-¿Eh?

-¿Durante cuanto tiempo más…… me seguirás mintiendo…?-dice Ruri en una mezcla de furia y tristeza.

-Ruri… no…

-Ya cumplí 14… ¿No les parece que ya crecí demasiado…?-dice derramando lágrimas como las que no había derramado en dos años.

-Hija…

-Mamá… dime por favor… dime la verdad… cuéntamelo todo…

-Pero yo… no…-balbucea Rei ante la falta de palabras.

Sin embargo, su hija solo la mira con rencor y se retira a su habitación, justo en el instante en el que llega su padre.

Al verlo, Rei no puede aguantar más y se arroja a sus brazos.

-¡Shinji!

-Rei… mi amor… ¿Qué pasa?

-Ruri… quiere saberlo todo… yo ya no puedo mentirle más…no puedo ver que me odie… ¿Cuándo le diremos…?-dice ella llorando.

-Mañana…-dice levantando su rostro por la barbilla y besándola-mañana le diremos todo…

**Esa noche…**

-¡Muy buena fiesta Ruri!-grita Rika en medio del barullo y la música de la fiesta.

-¡Gracias…! ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto…?!-dice Ruri tratando de elevar su voz por encima del ruido.

-¡No tienes idea de lo que me pasó…!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Vamos afuera! ¡Te contaré!

-¡Bueno…!-dice Ruri saliendo hacia el patio de la casa.

Las amigas salen al jardín, que también está lleno de muchachos bailando, pero se dirigen a un rincón tranquilo.

Ruri para la ocasión había conseguido una réplica del vestido de Avril Lavigne usó en "He wasn't", mientras que Rika estaba vestida al mejor estilo **"Sakura Card Captor"**

-¿Y? ¿Qué te sucedió?

-¿Te acuerdas de Hali? ¿Ese chico de EEUU?

-Claro…

-Bueno…-dice la amiga como conteniendo algo- ¡Vino!

-¿Vino? ¿Eh?

-Si… ¡Hoy al mediodía después de llegar a casa! Llegó junto con sus padres y se hospedaron en nuestro hotel.

-¿En el hotel de tus padres?

-¡Si!

-¿Me estás hablando en serio?

-¡Si!

-"Entonces… ese chico que vi en la calle"-piensa Ruri, pero se ve interrumpida por una mano que viene por detrás y se posa en su hombro.

-Hola…-dice un joven enmascarado vestido de tejano.

-Hola… ¿Te conozco?

-Si…-dice el joven sacándose el antifaz y mostrando su rostro.

-Hali…-suspira Ruri.

-Ruri…-dice Hali.

-¿Ya se conocen?-pregunta Rika extrañada.

-Si… después de despedirte, me choqué con él en la calle…

-Si, y ella me ayudó a encontrar tu casa…perdona-dice ahora a Ruri- escuché que era tu cumpleaños…y-le dice sonrojándose.

-Ohhh… no te disculpes…. Bienvenido…-dice ella esperando que él le de la mano, pero hali se adelanta y le besa la mejilla.

-Yo…-balbucea Ruri sonrojada.

-Oh… lo siento…allá saludamos así…

-NO, no te preocupes…

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Claro…-dice Ruri mientras Rika le guiña, no muy discretamente, el ojo.

Así Ruri y el joven estadounidense, comienzan a bailar, incómodamente, ya que son observados por todos, pero tratan de no prestar atención.

Las canciones al principio eran pegadizas, rápidas, sueltas, pero de pronto alguien se le ocurrió poner un tema lento **(A Ruri le pareció ver una gran mancha rosa con un báculo cerca del DJ)**. El tema que ahora los comprometía era "Killing me softly with this song".

Ella no sabía como actuar, no es que nunca hubiera bailado con un chico, pero no con uno al que acababa de conocer. Al principio titubeó un poco, pero al ver sus ojos, un cálido sentimiento le invadió el alma. No sabía como, pero él le transmitía seguridad con la mirada y con la calidez de su ser. Lentamente acercó sus manos a la nuca de él, mientras Hali lo hacía suavemente sobre su cintura.

-Me…me siento rara…

-Yo también…

-Eeeee… bailas bien…

-Tú también… y me gusta tu disfraz… muy original…

-No te creas… se lo robé a Avril Lavigne…-dice ella con una sonrisa tímida.

-Igual, a ti te queda mejor…

-Gracias… dime algo… eres de Texas ¿Verdad?-dice sonrojada.

-Si…

-Lo supuse por el atuendo… y por el hecho de que vienes de Estados Unidos… y por la camioneta de tus padres…

-Si… mis padres tienen un rancho… pero a mí me gusta la ciudad…

-¿Qué te parece Milán…?

-Es… muy hermosa….-dice mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-…-suspira casi entrecerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar- y… ¿Viniste solo para conocer a Rika?-dice ella cambiando de tema para no caer en tentación.

-No, mis padres tienen conocidos aquí… amigos de la infancia…

-Ahhh… hablando de eso… Rika me contó, que al describirme, tú me llamaste "niña modelo"… ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Ja ja ja… de mi madre… ella leyó el mensaje y dijo "Vaya, parece que hablamos de una verdadera niña modelo…" luego recuerdo… que se puso nostálgica…

-Ya veo… a mi mamá la llamaban así de joven…

Pero antes de que los jóvenes pudieran deducir lo obvio, se escucha un grito.

-¡Hali Soryu Langley Zeppelin Aida!

-¡Mamá!-se sorprende y avergüenza al ver a su madre, una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos pelirrojos, ojos azules y en leve acento alemán-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Eso iba a preguntártelo yo… con tu padre vinimos a ver a nuestros amigos…

-A sus amigos…

-¡Si! Esta es su casa…-dice la madre.

-Disculpe…es mi cumpleaños… y él estaba invitado…-interfiere Ruri.

Es entonces que la mujer nota su presencia, y queda estática al ver sus ojos.

-Tú… eres Ruri…

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Eres igual a tu madre… pero tienes la mirada de tu padre…-dice sonriendo maternalmente.

-Conoce a mis padres…

-Claro que conozco a la "niña modelo" y al torpe de tu padre…

-Usted... es la mamá de Hali…

-Si…-dice Asuka como si estuviera viendo a su propia hija.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Asuka Soryu Langley Zeppelin de Aida… ese es mi nombre…

-Señora Asuka…

-¡Asuka!-grita desde dentro de la casa Rei.

-¡Rei!-responde la mujer abrazando a su amiga- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien… y tú… no te esperaba…

-Vinimos por el proyecto… ya sabes…

-Si, pero los esperaba para fin de año… igualmente… ¡Me alegra mucho que estés aquí! ¡Hoy es una fecha especial como te habrás dado cuenta!

-Si… parece que Hali y Ruri ya se conocen…

Es entonces que Rei observa como su hija baila con el muchacho.

-Ya veo… vamos a tomar algo…-dice Rei guiando a su amiga a la casa.

-Claro…

**Más tarde… **

Ya culminada la fiesta, los únicos que quedaban eran Ruri, Rika y Hali, además de los padres de este último, que todavía estaban conversando con los padres de su amiga.

Los jóvenes se encuentran sentados en el escalón de cemento que separa la casa del césped del patio.

-Que hermosa luna hay hoy…-dice Ruri mirando al cielo-ustedes… ¿Pueden ver esa mancha en la luna? Yo la veo todas las noches… y se mueve…

-Nunca… es decir, la veía… pero nunca le di importancia….-dice Hali- debe ser un satélite…

-No… se mueve alrededor de la luna solamente, y tiene una forma extraña…-dice ella totalmente obnubilada por la luz de luna.

-Ruri… debo irme…-dice Rika poniéndose de pie.

-Claro… eres un oso dormilón…-se burla Ruri.

-Vamos… no seas mala… te bailé toda la noche….-dice agotada.

-Está bien… por esta vez pasas… que duermas bien…-dice saludando a su amiga.

-Adiós… adiós Hali… ¿Tienes la llave de tu habitación?

-La tienen mis padres… no hay problema…

-Bueno… chao…-dice la joven vestida de rosa.

-Parece que quedamos solos…-dice hali.

-Si… fue una buena fiesta…-responde ella.

-Nuestros padres no han salido en toda la noche… ¿De dónde se conocerán?

-Yo sé… de la escuela… tu mamá conoció a la mía en la secundaria de Neo-Tokio 3.

-¿Tokio? ¿Japón?... nunca imaginé que mis padres vivieran en Japón….

-Si… es una de las tantas cosas que olvidan contarnos…-dice ella encogiéndose.

-¿Estás enojada con ellos?

-Un poco… pero bueno… al final, me convencí de que deben tener razones muy fuertes para ocultarme cosas…

-Ruri…-dice él concentrándose en sus labios- sos muy bella…

-¿Eh?-dice ella sonrojándose y abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Si… eres muy bella…-dice acariciando su mejilla- hermosa por fuera… y por dentro…-dice mirándola con sus azules ojos.

-Gracias…-dice ella derramando lágrimas.

-Sabes…de alguna manera estábamos destinados a conocernos… piénsalo… incluso fue el día de tu cumpleaños…

-Lo sé… es fascinante… siento lo mismo…-dice ella apoyándose en su hombro.

-Y es que yo…

-Yo…

Dicen ambos acercándose se a poco, deseando besarse, cuando de pronto, alguien los interrumpe.

-Ejemmm… disculpen… pero…-dice la voz de Rei.

-¡Mamá! Eeeee… nosotros…

-Necesitamos hablar con ustedes… y si, me refiero a ti también Hali…-dice mirando cariñosamente al muchacho.

-S-si señora…

-Acompáñenme…

Así, ambos jóvenes temerosos, siguen a la mujer hasta la casa, al sótano de ésta. Allí, Rei baja un interruptor y se abre una puerta en el piso.

-Pasen…

-Mamá… ¿Qué…?

-Entra Ruri… ya lo verás…

-Yo…-dice Ruri dudando, pero Hali toma su mano y le transmite nuevamente seguridad- de acuerdo… vamos…-dice bajando las escaleras junto con el joven.

Van descendiendo lentamente la larga escalera, que a cada paso parece más interminable y oscura, hasta que en un momento tocan suelo y quedan sumergidos en las tinieblas.

-Mamá… ¿Dónde estás…?-dice Ruri todavía de la mano del joven- Hali… ¿Ves algo?

-No…pero…-dice y justo en ese instante unos reflectores de encienden y aparecen sus padres sentados en fila y mirándolos fijamente.

-Mamá… papá… ¿Qué significa esto…?-dice ella.

-Mamá… ¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Hali.

-Ruri… Hali… es momento de que sepan toda la verdad que se les ha sido ocultada…-dice Asuka cerrando los ojos.

-La verdad…

-Ruri… tienes razón en estar enojada con nosotros… pero debíamos esperar a tu cumpleaños número 14 para contarte todo…-dice Rei siendo abrazada por su marido.

-Y el secreto… o más bien dicho, los secretos que tenemos con ustedes involucran a toda la humanidad.

-¿Por dónde empezar…?-dice kensuke hablando por primera vez.

-¿Qué tal por una duda que tengo hace dos años? ¿Por qué el apellido de mi abuelo es Ikari… si el de papá es Hoshino?

-Eso puedo responderlo yo…-dice una mujer saliendo de las sombras. Una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros azulados, ojos marrones y hermosa sonrisa- mi nombre es Misato Katsuragi… y yo soy la causante de muchas de las cosas que se te han sido ocultadas….

-Ya veo… entonces podría explicármelas…-dice Ruri desafiante.

-Ruri…-susurra Rei casi regañándola por la impertinencia, pero Misato sonríe.

-Veo que tienes un carácter muy distinto al de tus padres… aunque un poco como el de tu madre antes… ¿Te acuerdas Rei…?

-Si… pero eso era antes… y tú lo sabes…

-Si…

-Bueno… podemos ir al asunto que nos incumbe… por si no se han dado cuenta, nos trajeron a una especie de base subterránea… y dudo que sea para ponerse nostálgicos frente a nosotros…-dice Hali harto.

-Y yo veo que tú sacaste el carácter directamente de tu madre…-ríe Misato- pero tienes razón… -dice y ahora dirige su mirada a Ruri- el verdadero apellido de tu padre es Ikari… pero se lo cambió a Hoshino al llegar a Italia…

-¿Por qué?

-Verás… hace ya 15 años… tu abuelo… trató de asesinar a tu padre… a Shinji…-dice Misato cerrando los ojos.

-Papá…-susurra ésta sin poder creerlo.

-Si hija… cuando tu abuelo se enteró de que estábamos esperándote… trató de apuñalar a tu madre… pero yo me interpuse… y terminé recibiendo el puñal en mi estómago…

-Creo que sería mejor contar todo desde el principio ¿No?… hace 30 años… en la Tierra de dio el Segundo Impacto… eso lo saben…

-Si…

-Y también saben de los ángeles… y que fueron combatidos por Evas… o mejor dicho por pilotos que comandaban los Evas…

-Si… ¿Quién no lo sabría?

-Lo que ignoras… es que tu abuelo, fue el comandante de Nerv, conocido por sus subordinados como Comandante Gendou Ikari…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si… él manejaba Nerv a su antojo, y junto con tu abuela, la Doctora Yui Ikari, y la Doctora Naoko Akagi, construyeron los Evas…

-Mis abuelos…

-Si… crearon los Evas a imagen y semejanza de los ángeles… pero los Evas necesitan corazón…un alma, los pilotos… pues el Comandante Ikari no tuvo mejor idea que utilizar a su propio hijo…

-Hijo… papá… tú…-susurra Ruri totalmente atónita.

-Si hija… yo fui el piloto de la Unidad Eva-01…

-Y no solo eso… sino que además utilizó a su esposa…

-Pero mi abuela murió hace mucho…antes de la llegada de los ángeles…

-Ruri…te acuerdas… ¿Qué yo te dije que era muy parecida a tu abuela…?

-Si…

-Bueno… eso es porque…-dice Rei temblando.

-El Comandante Ikari amaba mucho a su esposa… y para crear al piloto perfecto… que sincronizara perfectamente con los Evas… utilizó sus genes y los de Lilith, el segundo ángel, para… para…

-Crearme…-concluye Rei- yo soy el resultado… por eso el parecido…

-Mamá…-dice Ruri llorando- ¿Por qué? No… no puedo creerlo…

-Es mejor que lo hagas…-dice Misato.

-Mi amor… tú siempre me dices que hay una mancha en la luna…. ¿Recuerdas?

-Si mamá…-dice Ruri casi al borde del llanto.

-Pues, esa mancha… se llama Lanza de Longinus…y fue arrojada por mi Eva en una batalla… quedó a tal distancia de la luna, que ahora la orbita… como si fuera su propio satélite…-dice Rei con una mano en el corazón.

-No…-murmura Ruri para si misma.

- …y no creas que tus padres no tuvieron nada que ver…-dice Misato dirigiéndose a Hali- tu madre Asuka… fue piloto de la Unidad Eva-02… fabricada enteramente en Alemania… tu madre, la señora Asuka Soryu Langley Zeppelin de Aida, fue seleccionada para viajar a Japón a la base de Nerv, ubicada en Neo-Tokio3…. Mientras que tu padre… Kensuke Aida… era un precandidato a piloto… permanentemente monitoreado por Marduk… la organización encargada de seleccionar pilotos…

-Claro que yo no lo sabía… lo único que hacía era bobear en la escuela…-dice Kensuke riéndose antes de recibir una reprimenda de su esposa.

-Le vas a quitar en dramatismo… además arruinas el momento…

-Perdón amor…-se disculpa él.

-Siguiendo con el orden de los acontecimientos, encontramos a sus padres combatiendo contra los ángeles… hasta que un día… todo acabó… los ángeles fueron derrotados, y el mundo vivió la calma antes de la tormenta… calma que ha durado durante los últimos 15 años…

-Espera… debemos explicarles sobre la expedición al polo sur…

-De acuerdo… pero hazlo tú…-dice Misato dolorida en su corazón.

-Verán… el Segundo Impacto… sucedió durante una expedición al polo sur, dirigida por el doctor Katsuragi… padre de Misato…-dice Rei y su hija observa la mirada perdida de Misato- el equipo encontró bajo el casco polar, un embrión… creyeron que era de una raza alienígena, pero como hoy sabemos, lo que encontraron era a Adán, el Primer ángel… en esos momentos, se encontraba en estado embrionario, pero al tomar contacto con el exterior, comenzó a evolucionar rápidamente…. Terminó transformándose en un ser gigantesco con alas tan grandes y poderosas que derritieron el hielo polar…

El padre de Misato, alcanzó a protegerla dentro de una cápsula…. Por eso ella sobrevivió al Impacto…

-Entonces… señorita Misato…

-Si, yo estaba en la expedición… cuando sucedió…

-Yo…-dice Ruri derramando lágrimas.

-Aún quedan muchas cosas por explicar… si desean que paremos y sigamos mañana…-dice Asuka.

-No… quiero saber todo…

-Bien…-dice Misato- los acontecimientos que sucedieron… la llegada de los ángeles… incluso el Segundo Impacto…fue pronosticados en unos documentos denominados "Manuscritos del Mar Muerto". Ellos detallaban todo, y habían sido encontrados por la organización SEELE… quien empezó inicialmente con el proyecto de Complementación Humana de acuerdo a los designios de estos manuscritos…

-Proyecto… de complementación Humana…

-Si… la organización Gehirn, derivada de SEELE, interpretó que los humanos, no teníamos forma de seguir evolucionando…. Y que necesitábamos pegar un salto evolutivo… su teoría, se fundó en la base del campo AT… ¿Qué saben de él?

-Yo escuché que se trata de un campo de fuerza que poseían los Evas para pelear…-dice Hali.

-Según SEELE, eso no era todo…sino que era también un campo que tenemos todos los humanos, lo que nos separa unos de otros, haciéndonos seres independientes y únicos… el plan de SEELE, era quebrantar ese campo en todos los humanos para que volvamos a ser esa masa primitiva… lo que éramos hace millones de millones de años…

-Estaban locos…-dice Hali.

-¿Pero qué tenemos que ver nosotros en medio?-dice Ruri.

-Después de que Misato y los demás nos rescataran a tu madre y a mi de Gendou… nos mudamos a Europa… por eso el cambio de apellido…-explica Shinji- y yo comencé mi trabajo aquí, pero no solo en esa empresa que tu conoces… sino que empecé a investigar los famosos "Manuscritos del Mar muerto" y encontré… que SEELE, la organización fundada por el señor Keel Lorenz, los había mal interpretado… el plan de complementación humana estaba errado del todo… no era que los humanos necesitamos volver a ese estado universal… sino que se dará por si solo… pero habrá obstáculos… seres mandados por "el que todo lo odia"…

-¿"El que todo odia"…?

-Comúnmente conocido como demonio… la llegada de los ángeles fue fruto de la primera mal interpretación…ya que hubo varias… el querer llevar a cabo el Plan de Complementación Humana, fue lo que causó la ira de Dios… por eso la maligna llegada de esos seres divinos… en los manuscritos dice originalmente que los ángeles llegarán todos juntos y guiarán a la humanidad… ahora, observa como un error de humanos prepotentes creó el caos que vivimos durante tanto tiempo…-dice Shinji sin poder disimular su enojo- ahora… además de mal interpretar el motivo de la llegada de los ángeles, también malinterpretaron y omitieron una parte de los escritos, en ella dice que Dios mandará para combatir a los emisarios de "el que todo lo odia", a un ángel individualmente de los otros… "él se distinguirá entre los demás… y será parte de los hijos de Lilith… será de carne y hueso… pero será una joya…"dicen los escritos… por lo que hemos estado investigando, suponemos que es un híbrido de humano y ángel…-concluye Shinji.

-Creímos que era yo…-dice Rei- pero nos equivocamos… Ruri… eres tú…-dice Rei y todos bajan la mirada.

-¿Qué…? Yo…-dice mirando a Hali que al igual que ella no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Si hija…-dice Rei llorando- nosotros… nunca fue nuestra intención ocultarte nada… pero no sabíamos como reaccionarías…-dice acercándose a ella.

-Mamá…-susurra la joven aún en estado de shock.

-Por lo que acabamos de explicar… desde hace tiempo, empezamos a desarrollar un arma para combatir a los emisarios que vendrán a interponerse en nuestra evolución…

-¡No me vengan con que crearon Evas!-reacciona Hali fuera de si.

-No… creamos algo más poderoso… pero al igual que los Evas, lamentablemente, necesita un corazón y un alma, pilotos…-dice Shinji.

-Y ahí entran ustedes… la catástrofe se dará dentro de poco por lo que sabemos… el momento justo para que ustedes colaboren, ya que necesitan ser mayores de 14 para utilizar a Nadesico.

-¿Nadesico…?-pregunta Ruri con la mirada baja.

-Nuestra arma… decidimos que en lugar de un humanoide, era mejor crear una nave con la capacidad de albergar a una tripulación con las aptitudes psíquicas y físicas necesarias para combatir a estos siervos del averno…-dice Misato.

-Entonces ustedes esperan que nosotros dos solos combatamos contra los ángeles…-dice Hali preocupado por Ruri por dentro.

-En eso te equivocas… ustedes no son los únicos seleccionados…-dice un joven de cabellos rubios con un estrafalario mechón de cabello rojo, ojos negros y mayor que Ruri y Hali.

-Les presento a mi hijo… Saburota Ryoji, él también formará parte de la tripulación de Nadesico…

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos…-dice el joven con una pícara sonrisa.

-No se parece mucho a ella…-le susurra Hali a Ruri en el oído, pero ella no responde, sino que sigue con la mirada baja.

-Es tintura…-le dice Saburota divertido.

-¿Me… me escuchaste?

-Claro…-dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-"No me agrada este tipo…"-piensa entonces el joven Soryu.

-Bien… como les estaba diciendo, no serán los únicos… yo seré parte de la tripulación, al igual que Hikaru Amano y Megumi Rainard-dice Saburota.

-¿Y esas quiénes son?-pregunta Ruri con la mirada baja aún.

-Son las hijas de Hikari y Touji, y de Maya y Aoba respectivamente…-explica Misato.

-Así que… todos los hijos de los pilotos e implicados en el asunto "Eva-Nerv" somos pilotos… -dice Ruri levantando finalmente la mirada y mostrando una fría expresión que sus padres no veían en 2 años.

-Ruri…-suspira su madre.

-¿Qué haremos ahora…? Supongo que las otras pilotos vendrán pronto… ¿Nosotros debemos hacer algo…?-dice Ruri con la mirada más y más fría.

-Podrían empezar a familiarizarse con Nadesico…-dice Misato.

-Si…

-Bueno…-dice Hali mirando a Ruri realmente preocupado por ella.

-¿En dónde está?

-No está aquí…-dice Saburota.

-Adivinaré… tienen una base subterránea de tamaño colosal que guarda la gigantesca nave…-dice Hali sulfurado.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?-se burla su madre.

-No me la creo…-dice mirando al cielo- a donde llegamos…-expresa resignado.

-Vamos a ver a Nadesico…-dice Ruri callando a todos.

-Es muy tarde… o muy temprano… es la 06:00 de la mañana…-dice Saburota.

-Discúlpame… pero creo que después de todo lo que pasó, no tengo deseos de dormir… y mucho menos de discutir contigo…-dice Ruri mirándolo directamente a los ojos y poniéndolo nervioso.

-Eeeee…. Bueno… síganme…-dice Saburota subiendo las escaleras hacia la casa.

-Vamos Hali…-le dice simplemente y él, aunque acepta, no sabe que pensar. Acababa de conocer a Ruri… o al menos creía que la conocía, pero ahora, había cambiado totalmente. Entendía la situación que había vivido, pero igual, nada explicaba su extraño comportamiento. Además, le resultó más que sospechosa la expresión de la madre de Ruri al ver esa nueva cara, era una mezcla de tristeza y miedo… nunca había visto ni a Ruri ni a su madre así.

-¿En qué vamos?-dice Rei.

-Vamos en mi camioneta…-dice Asuka señalando su flamante 4x4 roja y desactivando la alarma.

-No sería mala idea…-dice Misato.

-No importa en que vayamos…-dice Ruri fríamente.

-Bueno suban… adultos dentro y jóvenes atrás…-decía Asuka divertida.

-Bueno, que disfruten su viaje…-decía Saburota acercándose a la puerta de la camioneta cuando es detenido por su madre.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Adentro…

-No hijito… tú vas atrás…

-Pero… ¡Mamá! Digo… ¡Madre!-dice sonrojándose- ya soy mayor…-le dice a su madre al oído.

-No según lo que mis fuentes me contaron… ¿Cómo es eso de que estás saliendo con 7 chicas a la vez...? ¿Qué pasó con Akane tu novia?-dice Misato gozando de esto.

-Eeeee… mejor me voy atrás…-dice huyendo rápidamente.

Y así subieron a la camioneta, los cinco adultos y los tres jóvenes. Rumbo a las afueras de Milán.

-¿Tú eres Ruri verdad?-dice Saburota mirándola seriamente.

-Si… Ruri Ikari Hoshino…

-Así que… aún conservas tu apellido falso.

-Si, es una parte de lo bueno que viví acá en Milán antes de caer en todo esto…

-Entiendo… yo preferí mi verdadero apellido, Ryoji… mi madre me contó como murió mi padre… y lo que era… y me siento orgulloso de mi apellido…

-Yo conservo Ikari porque mi abuela tiene ese apellido…

-Claro… es verdad…-dice sonriente.

-"¿Qué pretenderá ese sujeto haciéndose el simpático con Ruri?"-piensa Hali celoso.

-Y tú… eres Hali Soryu Langley Zeppelin Aida… ¡Que nombre!

-Si… mis padres no vieron la necesidad de cambiar de nombre…estando en Estados Unidos ningún nombre es extraño o muy largo…

-Estuve leyendo la historia de tus padres…-dice dirigiéndose nuevamente a Ruri- muy interesante… más tarde te la daré…

-No gracias… si ellos no quisieron contarme…

-Si leyeras esos archivos… no hablarías así de ellos… lo que sufrieron… nunca nadie comentó todo lo que los pilotos sufrían… pero mi madre tomo detallados apuntes de cada una de las sesiones de entrenamiento y cada uno de los combates… créeme, lo que escuchaste fue una muy breve síntesis… muy breve…

-Igual… no me interesa…-dice Ruri mirando el paisaje cuando de pronto siente una mano en su hombro.

-Recuerda… que no estás sola… recuerda… lo que te dije allá en tu casa… porque no he cambiado mi opinión… me sigues pareciendo muy…-dice acercándose a su oído- bella…

-Gracias Hali…-dice ella ocultando nuevamente su mirada y recostando su cabeza en la mano de él, rozando su mejilla.

-"Yo mejor miro para otro lado…"-piensa Saburota respetando el momento de los jóvenes a su lado.

-"Me siento tan sola… no quiero estarlo… Hali está conmigo, pero me siento vacía… siento un hueco en mi interior… tan pesada… me siento tan distinta… aún no puedo creerlo… un ángel… yo… un ángel…"-piensa Ruri cuando de pronto todo queda oscuro-"¿Qué pasa? ¿En dónde…? ¿Eh? ¿Quién anda ahí?"-piensa Ruri tratando de saber si es un sueño.

-_Tranquila…_-dice una voz cálida.

-¿Quién es…? ¿Eres Dios...?

-_No… no soy tu señor… solo soy una emisaria…_-dice la voz. Alrededor de la misma comienza a brillar una luz inmensa. El destello comienza a tomar forma y termina transformándose en una mujer incandescente de cortos cabellos.

-¿Mamá?

-_No… pero no estoy tan lejos…_-dice la figura y Ruri distingue una sonrisa en su brillante rostro.

-Pero…tú eres…

-_Si…_

-Abuela… abuelita…-dice Ruri derramando lágrimas al ver a su abuela, tal como era en la flor de la edad.

-_Ruri… pequeña… no debes llorar…_-dice la figura extendiéndole los brazos.

-Eres tú… de verdad eres tú…

-_Si… pero es una ocasión especial, debes entender que eres una excepción a todo lo que Dios refiere…_

-Abuela… por favor… ¿Es verdad? ¿Soy un ángel…?

-_Si… pero el más hermoso de todos… eres el ángel de la salvación, el ángel de la esperanza… de la misericordia, del amor… eres la más maravillosas de las criaturas de Dios…-dice la mujer._

-Pero yo no me siento ni maravillosa ni nada… si no me hubieran dicho nada, sería una chica normal… con preocupaciones normales…

-_Pero fuiste bendecida con este regalo… míralo así… tus padres lucharon toda su juventud para proteger a la humanidad de la misma humanidad… no te parece que si ellos arriesgaron sus vidas para salvarnos de los propios humanos, tu podrías hacer lo mismo para protegernos de los emisarios del ángel caído…_-dice el ser luminoso.

-Abuela… hay tantas cosas que quisiera contarte…-dice ella.

-_Y te aseguro que yo las sé todas… nunca te he dejado sola… ni a ti ni a mi hijo…Shinji…_-dice Yui sonriendo con un maternal gesto.

-No creo estar lista…-dice mirándola con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

-_Recuerda que no estás sola… hay personas que estarán a tu lado, que combatirán contigo y que se sentirán igual que tú…_

-¿Los demás pilotos…?

-_No serán solo tus compañeros… serán tus amigos, serán tus hermanos… y hay uno en especial que nunca te abandonará… y eso, te lo prometo…_-dice la mujer esfumándose.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?-pregunta Ruri atónita ante esa afirmación.

-_Sé fuerte… es lo único que te pide Dios… se fuerte…_-dice desapareciendo totalmente, mientras que la oscuridad se disipa y Ruri cierra los ojos.

-¡Ruri! ¡Ruri! ¡Abre los ojos!

-¿Eh?-balbucea la muchacha antes de abrir sus dorados ojos y encontrar a Hali sobre ella.

-¡Gracias a Dios! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

-¿Qué…?

-Te desmayaste… pero ahora estás bien…-dice él aliviado.

-Hali…-dice Ruri mirando para abajo- ¿Podrías salir de encima mío?

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Ay! ¡Perdón!-grita cayéndose para atrás violentamente y totalmente sonrojado.

-No te preocupes…-dice ella levantándose y limpiándose la ropa- aún tengo puesto este vestido estúpido…-dice ella fríamente.

-…-Hali voltea a verla y encuentra a Ruri con esa mirada flemática aún en su rostro.

-Fue muy rara la manera en como te desmayaste…-dice Saburota.

-¿Ah si? ¿Por qué?

-Porque fue lentamente… primero te pusiste de pie, luego dijiste unas palabras en un idioma extraño y luego te desmayaste.

-¿Un idioma extraño…?-pregunta ella se podría decir indiferente por su mirada.

-Si… y no me pidas que te repita que dijiste…-dice el joven aún nervioso por lo que acaba de pasar.

Al cabo de unos cuantos kilómetros de camino se escucha un grito y la camioneta hace una violenta frenada.

-Ya llegamos…-dice Asuka estirando las piernas y limpiando su sombrero vaquero contra ellas.

-Deberías ir más despacio Asuka…-dice Rei mareada.

-Fue divertido…-dice Misato.

-Debes estar bromeando…-dice Shinji saliendo dificultosamente de la camioneta.

-Ustedes siguen siendo debiluchos…-dice Asuka acomodándose su sombrero.

-Ellos creen que eso fue rápido… pero si la vieran andar por las rutas de EEUU quedarían boquiabiertos… maneja a más de 250Km. Por hora… y no solo eso, sino que enlaza un ternero en lo que dices guau… además mi papá dice con su carácter mamá podría voltear una vaca…-dice Hali sonrojado.

-Es una mamá completa…-dice Saburota.

-Si… pero a veces de veras se pasa…-dice Hali recordando como entró a la fiesta de Ruri, gritando y llamándolo por su nombre completo.

-¿En dónde está Nadesico?-pregunta Ruri ignorando la conversación de los muchachos.

-Justo aquí…-dice Rei acercándose a un árbol del campo y clavando su cuchillo a una altura determinada. Del trono se abre una pequeña ranura. Sorprendidos, los jóvenes observan salir de la ranura una pequeña pantalla de plasma.

-Identificación de voz…-dice una extraña voz proveniente del tronco.

-Rei Ayanami…

-Identidad confirmada… identificación de pupilas…-dice la voz.

Entonces Rei se acerca a la pantalla y de ésta, sale una especie de escáner que pasa por todo su ojo.

-Identidad confirmada…. Segunda identificación de voz…-dice la voz.

Entonces Shinji es quien se acerca ahora.

-Shinji Ikari…

-Identidad confirmada… identificación de pupilas…-dice la voz.

Y al igual que su esposa, Shinji se acerca y su ojo es escaneado.

-Identidades confirmadas… acceso concedido…

-¿Ya está?-dice Ruri impaciente.

-Miren…-dice Rei y el suelo comienza a temblar. De la tierra comienza a surgir una separación y dentro, un elevador.

-Hay ciertas costumbres que no podemos perder…-dice Misato- como un elevador subterráneo…

-Aja….-dice Saburota.

-Vamos…-dice Rei introduciéndose en el ascensor seguida de los demás.

El aparato comienza a descender. Metros, incluso kilómetros, pero quien podría saberlo en ese momento lleno de inquietud y nerviosismo. Las manos de Hali tiemblan, Ruri se muestra por completo indiferente y Saburota silva.

-¿Tú ya habías venido?-le pregunta Hali a este último.

-No… pero mi mamá es tan rara que nada de esto me extraña…-dice levantando los hombros con resignación.

-¿Qué cosas andas diciendo de tu santa madre?-salta Misato desde atrás de él y tomándole la oreja.

-Mamá… ya basta…me lastimas…

-Qué delicado eres… aunque te pareces demasiado a tu padre en algunas ocasiones… no me extraña que tengas varias novias…- dice la madre.

-Vamos…-dice Rei al detenerse el aparato.

-Este es nuestro cuartel… todavía no tenemos nombre…-dice Misato.

-Con tal de que no sea Nerv, o Gehirn, o Marduk, o SEELE… está todo bien…-dice Asuka.

-¿Qué tal solo fuerza de combate Nadesico?-sugiere Hali.

-Puede ser… eso ya lo veremos después-dice Misato.

-Esta es Magi 2, es una supercomputadora, pero a diferencia de la primera Magi, sus patrones de pensamiento son más estables y mejor controlados… no nos permitimos errores tan básicos como Nerv. La primera supercomputadora estaba ligada al cerebro de la fallecida doctora Naoko Akagi, pero esta vez utilizamos los de su hija, Ritsuko Akagi… la diferencia es que Ritsuko se concentra mucho más en las tareas asignadas, sus patrones de pensamientos se adecuan mucho a los de los ordenadores. Magi, la original poseía graves defectos ya que muchas veces saltaba a relucir la parte humana de la creadora… -dice Rei explicando a los jóvenes que quedaron anonadados al ver el tamaño del centro de cómputo.

-Más adelante encontrarás el centro de entrenamiento, allí les enseñaremos las funciones básicas de Nadesico, muchas de las demás las irán conociendo…-dice Shinji.

-Y por allá, se encuentra el simulador de combate, allí podrán practicar distintos tipos de artes marciales, aunque no es absolutamente necesario, ya que Nadesico los protegerá de todo…-dice Kensuke.

-Y por aquí… está Nadesico…-dice Asuka captando la atención de los jóvenes inmediatamente.

Ante ellos una gigantesca nave de color blanco, totalmente resplandeciente con ciertas franjas en rojo y azul muy disimuladas. Los reflectores hacen, literalmente, destellar la pintura de la nave.

-Guauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…………………………-llega a decir Hali, elevando tanto el cuello que parece que se le va a salir.

-¿Hermosa verdad?-dice Misato al ver la cara del joven.

-Es… es…-dice Saburota sin palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿Tampoco la habías visto?

-No…

-"Es un idiota… y con nosotros se hacía el superado… que hipócrita…"-piensa hali enojado.

-Es una nave…-dice Ruri totalmente indiferente.

-Parece que nada te sorprende…-dice Misato mirando divertida la cara de Rei, si hubiera podido se hubiera llevado a su hija para abrazarla en aquel momento y decirle que estará a su lado pase lo que pase, que si esa expresión era por su culpa que lo lamentaba con el corazón, pero no podría perdonarse que ese frío semblante estuviera plasmada para siempre en su rostro, lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Seremos suficientes para operarla?-pregunta Ruri.

-Además de las otras chicas, habrá una tripulación, pero serán subordinados… a sus órdenes-dice Asuka.

-Ya veo… ¿Cuándo llegarán las chicas…? ¿Cómo eran sus nombres?-dice Saburota.

-Hikaru Amano y Megumi Rainard…-dice Ruri.

-Bueno… vendrán más o menos mañana a las 12 del mediodía…-dice Misato sonriente.

-Que preparado lo tenían… todo perfectamente calculado…-dice Ruri mirando la nave.

-El sistema de control de Nadesico no es complicado… todo se basa en la captación de información de los bancos de datos de sus cerebros… mediante dispositivos muy parecidos a los conectores, que inicia (valga la redundancia) conexiones nerviosas directamente a su cavidad craneal-dice Misato.

-En resume… nos meten cables en el cerebro…-dice Saburota con las manos detrás de la nuca.

-No es tan así… con un pequeño pinchazo, las cargas eléctricas ya encuentran el camino a los nervios… no causa dolor en lo absoluto-dice Kensuke.

-Es más fácil decirlo que peinarse con ellos puestos…-dice Asuka recordando sus dos conectores rojos.

-Por suerte la tecnología ha avanzado, por lo que las conexiones pueden hacerse incluso sin contacto físico o utilizando cosas como ligas del cabello o collares…-dice Misato.

-Pregunta…-dice Hali- ¿Cómo nos organizaremos?

-Estuvimos pensando eso y… creemos que Ruri sería la capitana adecuada… ella se encargaría del control de la computadora de Nadesico… es básicamente encargarse de cada una de las funciones de la misma…

-¿Y nosotros?

-Ustedes serán los segundos al bando… encargados de las áreas que Ruri no pueda cubrir… también estarán a cargo de las comunicaciones, ya que durante su sincronización con Nadesico, Ruri no podrá contactarse con el mundo exterior…-dice Shinji.

-¿Y las demás chicas?

-Megumi estará en la organización de la tripulación, además de ser operadora y encargarse de los informes de mantenimiento. Hikaru estará a cargo del sistema de armas, ya que el Nadesico posee un fuerte poder ofensivo, además de ser con su gran capacidad e irrompible constitución, hecha de una rarísima aleación de metales, la nave cuenta con un gran cañón, hecho tanto para disparos a corta como a larga distancia. Precisión que debe permanecer en manos del tirador y/o artillero…-concluye Misato.

-O sea que los únicos inútiles somos nosotros 3…-dice Ruri.

-No lo creas… y menos tú… tus aptitudes psíquicas y físicas te hacen candidata ideal para sincronizar con la nave, no cualquiera podría hacerlo…-dice Misato.

-Ahora si me cansé… podríamos ir a casa…-dice la joven sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-Si… podemos continuar mañana cuando conozcan a sus compañeros-dice Rei tomando a su hija y abrazándola fuertemente.

-Claro… lo que le recomiendo a los tres; si, a ti también Saburota, es que descansen… han sido demasiadas emociones por hoy…-dice Misato.

-Vamos… los llevaré a su casa…-dice Asuka buscando las llaves de la camioneta.

-Si… pero esta vez podrías ir un poco más despacio…-dice Shinji.

-Sigues siendo el mismo débil…-dice Asuka subiendo al elevador junto con los otros.

El viaje de vuelta fue callado, al menos en la parte trasera, ya que mientras los adultos hablaban sin parar, los niños permanecieron en total silencio. La que más parecía consumida era Ruri, y Hali ya no sabía que hacer. Le habían develado la mitad de las cosas que a ella. Era un ángel, hija de dos pilotos Eva y además sería la futura capitana de una tripulación que lucharía en contra de los enviados del diablo… ¿Qué podía hacer? Cualquier cosa que se le ocurría en el momento le parecía estúpida.

El regreso fue lento, mil veces más lento que la ida, a pesar de que Asuka iba a más de 200Km/h…

**Ya en la entrada de la casa de Ruri…**

-Nos vemos mañana… -dice Asuka desde la ventanilla de su camioneta.

-Claro… ¿Todavía te gusta el estofado de cerdo con aletas de tiburón verdad?-pregunta Rei.

-No tienes idea de cómo extraño la comida japonesa… es dificilísimo conseguir los ingredientes en EEUU…-dice Asuka.

-Vengan mañana al almuerzo y te lo prepararé… a Shinji y a mí a veces nos gusta darnos esos gustos… -responde Rei con una gran sonrisa.

-Adiós…-dicen Asuka y su esposo, mientras su hijo solo puede mirar como Ruri entra a su casa con esa fría expresión en su rostro.

**Ya en el interior de la casa…**

-Ruri…-trata de hablar Rei.

-No mamá… no es necesario… hoy ya me dijeron todo… cumplieron con los que les pedí el día de mi cumpleaños…-dice Ruri con un expresión en extremo flemática.

-Por favor hija… no…-dice Rei abrazando a la joven- no soporto…. Ver esa expresión nuevamente en tu rostro… hace dos años tenías ese semblante… y no… ahora no puedo concebir que sea por nuestra culpa nuevamente…-dice la madre llorando desconsoladamente.

-Madre… no me pidas que vuelva a ser fuerte… no me pidas que vuelva a mentirme a mi misma… estos dos años… fueron muy hermosos… no lo niego, pero dentro de mi… sabía que todo era una mentira… que era una máscara que cubría el dolor que había y que hay por saber que mi abuelo me odia… que mi abuelo trató de matarme… y yo traté… yo estoy en paz porque de verdad traté de que todo saliera bien… pero cuando tu vida entera está basada en una mentira… de nada sirve el esfuerzo… -dice Ruri dejándose abrazar por su madre.

-Mi amore…-dice Rei abrazándola más y más fuerte.

-Mamá…por favor…necesito estar sola…-dice soltándose de ella y dirigiéndose a su habitación con una expresión de dolor.

-Rei… yo…-balbucea Shinji al ver esa escena.

-Shinji…-dice la mujer arrojándose a los brazos de su esposo- Dios… no quiero que sufra… haría cualquier cosa para que ella fuera una niña normal… que tuviera las mismas preocupaciones que otras niñas… aún no entiendo… parece que Dios se empeñara en castigar a nuestra familia…-dice Rei siendo acariciada por Shinji.

-Mi amor… Rei… tú sabes… que nosotros no quisimos esto para nuestra hija…sabes que nosotros supimos todo después de tenerla… y sabes que siempre buscamos lo mejor para ella… desde el momento que la concebimos… sabes que si vinimos a Milán fue solo para protegerla… sabes que si construimos a Nadesico, fue porque sabíamos que nuestra hija podría con ello… comprendes que si por nosotros fuera, ella sería como cualquiera… pero Dios quiso que ella fuera su mensajero.

-Si pero… aún así…-dice aferrándose más fuerte a él.

-Lo sé… pero te aseguro…que no cometeré los errores de mi padre…no quiero que ella se sienta presionada, olvidada… … no mientras yo esté con vida…jamás estará sola…-dice Shinji besando tiernamente a su esposa.

-Te amo…

-Y yo te amo tanto… daría mi vida por ustedes…

-Lo sé… ya lo hiciste…-dice ella tocando su abdomen.

-Lo haría nuevamente por ti… y por nuestra hermosa hija…

Mientras tanto, Ruri había subido a su cuarto, y ahora se encontraba en el balcón, apoyada sobre la baranda del mismo, mirando el jardín interno de su casa y luego la luna; ésta todavía se veía grande y hermosa, con una tonalidad amarilla… así como Ruri la adoraba.

-Entonces… esa mancha… debe ser la famosa Lanza de Longinus… -dice Ruri mientras el astro se refleja en sus pupilas- me gustaba más cuando solo era una mancha… si, una mancha que no estorbaba para nada en mi modo de vida… solo eso era… una mancha… algo que me intrigaba… y ahora que lo sé… me gustaría nunca haberlo preguntado…-dice Ruri hundiéndose cada vez más y más en su tristeza cuando de pronto ve una piedrita caer a su lado.

-¿Eh?-dice mirando hacia la acera y encuentra a Hali, esperándola.

-Ven…-le susurra haciéndole gestos con la mano.

-Hali…-dice ella soltando unas disimuladas lágrimas, las cuales caen rápidamente al voltear su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo a la habitación.

-¿A dónde irá?-se pregunta el joven al desaparecer Ruri de su campo visual.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ella aparece con una típica soga hecha de sábanas y baja por el patio de la casa. Ya en el suelo, sale de la casa al encuentro del joven que la espera en la vereda.

-Ruri…-dice él vistiendo una chaqueta deportiva al mejor estilo fútbol americano.

-Yo… yo… Hali…-balbucea la muchacha antes de arrojarse a los brazos sollozando incontrolablemente.

-Ya… ya…-dice él abrazándola tiernamente.

-No… lo siento… no debería…lo siento…-dice ella aferrándose fuertemente a la chaqueta de Hali.

-No te preocupes… estoy aquí para ti… y desde ahora, siempre lo estaré…-dice apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

-¡¿Por qué a mí?!-pregunta con los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas.

-Eso… nadie puede responderlo…

-Yo…-dice ella antes de que sus fuerzas se esfumaran y sus rodillas se doblaran solas.

-¡Ruri…!-dice Hali asustado y sosteniendo a la joven para luego recostarla en el cordón de la vereda.

-Estoy bien… de verdad… solo creo… que…

-Estás abrumada…-dice él mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Abrumada?

-Es cuando sientes… que ya no puedes cargar con nada más… ni responsabilidades ni tareas… cuando sientes que si pasa algo más… explotarás...

-Es cierto… ya no puedo más…-dice ella abrazando sus piernas.

-Aunque no lo creas… te entiendo…

-… a ti te revelaron tantas cosas como a mí… sabes lo que paso… y eres la única persona con la que me siento…-dice ella acercando su rostro al suyo.

-Bien…

-A gusto…-completa ella.

-Ya te lo dije… siempre podrás contar conmigo…

-Hali…. No solo cuento contigo… yo… yo…-dice acercándose más y más, y a la vez, entrelazando su mano con las de él-Te amo…-dice ella antes de besarlo dulcemente en sus cálidos labios. Dejándose llevar por primera vez, sintiendo lo maravilloso de la sorpresa y la improvisación, el suspenso y lo desconocido. Relevando a la mente con el corazón, otorgándole poder total al mismo. Sintiendo la luz de la luna sobre sus rostros fusionados, percibiendo las manos de él alrededor de su cuerpo y de su rostro; su calidez, esa que sintió desde el momento en que bailó con Hali. Él era, estaba segura… él era, el que según su abuela jamás la abandonaría… no sabía porque ni como, pero hasta su razón estaba de acuerdo con ello… Hali… siempre estaría con ella.

Finalmente, ambos separan sus labios, pero muy suave, delicada… sutilmente, tratando de sentir hasta en el último instante al otro. Como si fuera el rose del viento… como si fueran pétalos… así se separaron. Comprendían como se sentía el otro… y sabían que nada podía ser brusco en ese momento… ni siquiera la separación.

-Te quiero…

-Yo también… y mucho… te amo…

-¿Deseas volver a tu casa…?-le pregunta él abrazándola.

-No… quiero que me hagas un favor…

-Si…

-Ayúdame a ir a la Iglesia…

-¿A la Iglesia?-pregunta él extrañado- Bueno… ¿A cuál? ¿A la Catedral Gótica?

-No… a la Basílica de _Santa Maria delle Grazie_…-dice ella mirando el cielo.

-¿A la de Santa María de las Gracias…? ¿Por qué a esa…?

-Me siento más unida a esa que a la famosa Catedral Gótica… quiero ir a un lugar en donde pueda estar en mayor contacto con él… y no en dónde creen que por tener más van a estar más cerca de él…-dice con un semblante de tristeza-Ohhh… lo siento… no quise ser dura…

-Está bien… Ruri… eres un ángel… es normal que te sientas así… nosotros los humanos creemos que mientras más grande el edificio… más fuerte será nuestra conexión con Dios… y no es así…

-Gracias por entenderme… todavía… es como que… no caigo en cuenta de lo que soy… aún cuando se me han presentado todas las pruebas… por eso necesito hablar con él… convencerme a mí misma que lo que me pasa es real…

Además… tú sabes que allí se encuentra… ese cuadro tan especial… y a la vez tan hermoso… en el que el Señor, revela uno de sus misterios… allí está…

-La última Cena…

-De Leonardo Da Vinci… lo sé…

-Vamos ahora…-dice él poniéndose de pie.

-Si…-dice ella dándole la mano, aceptando la ayuda que él le ofrece para pararse.

Así, Ruri y Hali comienzan a correr por las calles de Milán, hacia la Basílica de Santa María de las Gracias… buscando respuestas y convencimiento.

-¿Estamos cerca…?-le pregunta corriendo tomado de su mano.

-No mucho… faltan algunas calles…-dice señalándole el camino a seguir.

Los muchachos doblan en una esquina y quedan inertes ante la maravillosa edificación.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan…?-dice Hali fascinado por la majestuosidad de la Iglesia.

-Hermoso….-dice ella contemplando como la luna es cortada a la mitad por una de las torres de la basílica. Y sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo se tensiona, quedando durante unos segundos, en una especie de transe… más que una transe… un estado divino.

-¿Ruri…?-dice el muchacho tocándole el hombro y devolviéndola a éste mundo.

-¡Debo entrar! ¡Es aquí!-dice ella subiendo la larga escalera que conecta la calle con el portón del edificio; el mismo que tiene tallado a una hermosa virgen con las manos en señal de ofrenda, como invitando, tanto con sus manos como con la expresión de sus maternales ojos, a entrar.

-Entremos…-dice él tomándola fuertemente de la mano, sin saber si quiere confortarla o si es su miedo a que algo malo le suceda… a pesar de estar en una iglesia.

La luna, mostrándose dorada y en todo su esplendor, traspasa los ventanales del lugar, ayudando a las velas con su tenue brillo; e iluminando muy especialmente la cruz en donde yace un hermoso Cristo.

-Allí está…-dice ella soltándose de él.

-Espera…

-No Hali… esto debo hacerlo yo…-dice contemplando la cruz- "Señor..."-comienza a orar ella- "Por favor… no quiero dudar de ti… pero no puedo evitarlo… tengo angustias en mi ser… y solo tú puedes acallarlas… por favor Señor… dime, ¿Cómo afronto el… ser un ángel? ¿Cómo afronto… el hecho de que no soy una humana…? ¿De qué… no soy lo que yo creía…? ¿Cómo enfrento… mis responsabilidades…?"-ora ella y las lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas. De pronto comienza a abordarla una sensación de plenitud… como si algo la tomara por todas las partes pensadas de su cuerpo. Una luz comienza a cegarla y ella no puede más que cerrar sus ojos. Al abrirlos… se siente diferente. Mira sus manos y ve a través de ellas… como si fueran etéreas…su cuerpo resplandece con un brillo en forma de aura y sus ropas ya no están. Asustada voltea su rostro, y se encuentra a sí misma contemplando la cruz, y detrás de ella a Hali.

-Pero… ¡¿Cómo?!-pregunta ella sin ser oída por el joven. Desesperada, se acerca a él como flotando y trata de tocarlo, pero sus manos lo atraviesan sin dejar más que una sensación de calidez en el joven.

-¿Cómo pude…?-dice ella volteando nuevamente hacia donde está su cuerpo- Señor… ¿Eres tú…?-pregunta ella y nuevamente se ve envuelta en una luz. Pero esta vez trata de ver sus manos y descubre que no las tiene, así como ninguna parte de su cuerpo… su esencia, parece haberse fundido con la del universo, siendo parte de él, y él de ella.

-"Soy… todo…"-dice su voz sin sus labios.

_-Eres… parte de mi…-_dice una especie de voz, sin definición… una voz tranquilizante y hermosa… sin género ni lugar de origen. Era como si esa hermosa y armoniosa voz viniera de todos lados y estuviera también dentro de ella misma.

-"Eres tú… mi señor…"

-_Mi querida hija… el cielo no hace oídos sordos a tu sufrimiento… o al del resto de tus hermanos… nunca lo hizo… y nunca lo hará… Yo te envié entre mis demás hijos, con un plan distinto al resto de ellos… eres, entre todos… una parte esencialmente pura de mi…_

-"Pero… señor…"

_-No debes temer a esto que te sucede… yo, que todo lo sé… te digo… que no debes afrontar lo que te acontece… debes aceptarlo… y la única forma de hacerlo…-_dice la voz abrazándola por así decirlo, ya que la calidez del lugar aumenta- _es con FE… mi querida hija…-_concluye la voz, para luego dejar a la joven nuevamente en su cuerpo.

-¿Ruri…? ¿Ruri?-pregunta Hali a su lado.

-¿Si?

-Otra vez… lo volviste a hacer… te fuiste de mi lado…

-No, siempre estuve aquí… Hali… estuve… con él, con el señor…lo sentí…-dice ella cerrando sus ojos- estaba en mi… y en todos lados… y su voz… era hermosa… armoniosa, calma… y no era ni de hombre ni de mujer… era como… una canción… como una melodía…

-No sé por qué… pero te creo… de verdad Ruri… te creo…

-Él me dijo… que no debía afrontar las cosas que me pasan… que debo aceptarlas…y que la única forma de hacerlo…-dice ella abrazándose a su amigo- es con fe… nada más ni nada menos que con fe…

-Vamos a casa… no querrás que tus padres se preocupen…-dice Hali acariciando su cabeza.

-Si…

**Ya en la casa de ella… **

-Gracias Hali…

-No me lo agradezcas… yo quiero estar contigo…

-Nunca pensé… es decir… cuando te conocí, nunca pensé que terminaríamos así ¿Sabes?

-Yo tampoco… a veces parece que fuera un lejano sueño… todo esto de los ángeles… y los Evas y Nadesico… hasta hace unos días yo era un muchacho casi normal…

-A pesar de todo… me alegra haberte conocido… eres en todo… un rayo de luz-dice besándolo suavemente.

-Y entre todo… de verdad eres un hermoso ángel… -dice mirándola a los ojos profundamente.

-Ahora tenemos que esperar hasta mañana para vernos…-dice ella mientras Hali la cubre con su campera.

-No importa…debes pensar que mañana será un nuevo comienzo…

-Adiós…-dice ella cerrando el portón de su casa.

-Adiós…

Ruri entra por la puerta de atrás a la casa y pasa totalmente inadvertida hacia la alcoba. Corre hacia el balcón y entra la soga hecha de sábanas. Se recuesta en su cama, tratando que por uno segundo aunque sea, su mente quede en blanco; para sentir únicamente el calor y el aroma de la campera de Hali…

-Mañana será… un comienzo…-dice antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

**Al otro día…**

-Despierta mi amor… es hora, hoy llegarán Hikaru y Megumi…-dice Rei acariciando la frente de su somnolienta hija.

-Si mamá…

-Por cierto… ¿De dónde sacaste esa camera…?

-Es de un amigo…

-Un amigo… - dice Rei un poco **(muuuuuuy)** asombrada por la respuesta de su hija.

-Un muy buen amigo…

-Bueno… el desayuno ya está listo… así que te dejo para que te cambies…-dice Rei cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

-Es de mi novio… -dice Ruri estando sola.

-Hola hija…-dice Shinji al bajar Ruri por la escalera.

-Hola papá… ¿Hoy llegan las chicas no?

-Si… las veremos en la base.

-Ya veo…

-Come algo…

-Si…-dice ella flemáticamente.

-Ya debe llegar…-dice Rei mirando la calle.

-Sabes que Asuka es impuntual…-dice Shinji

-Tienes razón…

-"Como me gustaría que dejaran de fingir que todo está bien… no sé si son falsas o verdaderas esas sonrisas… pero las siento vacías…"-piensa Ruri viendo a sus padres.

-Ahí viene…-dice Rei al ver una camioneta 4x4 roja que viene a los saltos y a toda velocidad.

-Debería empezar a frenar ahora…-dice Shinji.

-Va muy rápido…-dice Rei un poco asustada.

La camioneta al llegar a la casa pega un súper frenazo que se escucha a las millas.

-Vaya… que paseo…-dice Asuka bajando de la camioneta.

-Mi amor deberías tener más cuidado… las calles aquí son más estrechas…-dice Kensuke bajando a su lado.

-Detalles, detalles… Bueno, ¿Están listos…?

-Si, vamos…-dice Shinji.

-Hali está atrás si quieres verlo…-le dice Asuka a Ruri en voz baja y le guiña el ojo con una sonrisa maternal.

-Gracias…-dice la joven antes de ir hacia la parte de atrás de la camioneta, donde están Hali y Saburota.

-Hola capitana…-dice Saburota al verla.

-Hola Saburota…

-Hola Ruri…-dice Hali acercándose y dándole un beso en los labios.

-Hola Hali…tu campera…-dice ella entregándole la campera un poco sonrojada, pero no mucho.

-Gracias-dice él mirándola con ternura-… ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunta el joven Langley.

-Vamos a la base… allí esperaremos a las chicas…-dice Saburota con su sonrisa ganadora.

-Ya veo…

Durante el viaje, a pesar de la cantidad de pozos en el camino, Ruri no se quejó ni habló a menos que se lo pidiera Hali. Solo se limitaba a pensar una y otra vez en la experiencia que había tenido durante la noche… es decir, se había encontrado con el ser supremo, creador de todo el universo, pero a pesar que le repensara una y otra vez, la sola idea le parecía increíble.

Hali y Saburota hablaban pero ambos la veían de reojo. Sabían que algo le pasaba, en especial Hali, pero también sabían que era inútil decirle algo.

Finalmente, la camioneta se detuvo en el mismo lugar que la vez anterior y, Shinji y Rei abrieron el portal hacia el elevador.

Bajaron hasta la base sin darle la menor importancia, y se dirigieron directamente a ver a Nadesico.

-No importa cuantas veces la vea… es magnífica…-dice Hali palpando la nave con la mano.

-Si… puede ser…-dice Ruri mientras Misato no daba crédito a las palabras de la joven.

-Ya deben estar por llegar…-dice Kensuke consultando su reloj.

-¿Les dijiste dónde era?-pregunta Hali.

-¿Decirles? Ellos ya saben donde es… ¿No creerán que en todo este tiempo nosotros estuvimos solos verdad?-pregunta Misato con una sonrisa.

-Ahhh….

Pasados unos minutos, se escucha el ruido del ascensor y las expresiones de los ocupantes de la base se vuelven expectantes.

El aparato llega a destino y de él, bajan seis personas.

-¡Shinji! ¡Rei!-grita Hikari al verlos.

-Maya Ibuki presentándose…-dice Maya ante Misato.

-Ya no estás bajo mi mando…-dice Misato sonriente.

-¡¿Cómo han estado?!-pregunta Rei sonriente.

-Muy bien… y tú debes ser Ruri…-dice Touji mirando a la joven.

-Así es señor…-dice ella haciendo una reverencia.

-Eres más hermosa que lo que recordaba…-dice Hikari mirando también a Ruri.

-Gracias…-contesta la joven Hoshino sonrojándose levemente.

-¿Con que tú serás mi capitana?-dice una hermosa joven de hermosos cabellos pelirrojos, lentes y una gran sonrisa- mucho gusto… me llamo Hikaru Amano o Suzuhara… como quieras está bien para mi…

-El apellido de tu padre es Suzuhara…

-A mi me da igual… ¿Cómo es tu apellido falso?

-Hoshino…

-Lindo…-dice Hikaru sonriendo.

-Hola…-dice una segunda joven acercándose hacia ellas- me llamo Megumi Reinard o Shigeru… también da lo mismo…-dice Megumi sonriéndole.

-Tú eres la hija del señor Aoba y la señora Maya…

-Si, solo que yo los llamo mamá y papá…-dice la joven de largos y trenzados cabellos negros y ojos azules.

-Soy Ruri Hoshino o Ikari, pueden llamarme de ambas maneras, lo único que no admito es Rokubungi-dice Ruri tratando de no gesticular a la hora de nombrar ese apellido.

-Ruri…-dice Hali acercándose a las jóvenes- mucho gusto, soy Hali Soryu Langley Zeppelin Aida, pero solo díganme Hali…

-¿Es una broma?-pregunta Hikaru tentada.

-Lamentablemente no…-dice él sonrojándose.

-Ohhh… lo siento…

-Hola….-dice Saburota apareciendo de repente y desplazando a Hali- me llamo Saburota Ryoji… y estoy para lo que deseen…-dice brindando su sonrisa ganadora.

-Oh… no otra vez empezó…-murmura Misato desde lejos.

-Hemos oído mucho de ti…-dice Hikaru- y no todas las cosas te benefician…

-No creas todo lo que escuchas…-dice Saburota y todos estallan en risas, excepto Ruri que decide salir huyendo de allí.

-¡Ruri!-grita Hali y trata de alcanzarla.

La muchacha corre por la base y luego de unos minutos, se encierra en una habitación. Se sienta en el piso, contra la pared y comienza a abrazar sus piernas, atrayéndolas a su pecho.

-Ruri… ¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Hali al encontrarla.

-No lo entiendo…

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo pueden estar tan felices después de todo esto? Descubrimos cosas aterradoras de nuestros padres, pero la única que parece abatida soy yo…-dice ella bajando la mirada.

-No es lo que piensas…-dice él sentándose a su lado.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?

-Nosotros sabemos que esto es demasiado para cualquiera… pero también sabemos que de nada sirve abstraerse de la realidad o dejar de vivir alegremente…-dice él colocando su mano en el hombro de la joven.

-Yo no puedo….

-A ti te han pasado más cosas que a todos nosotros juntos… y tienes libertad de sentir lo que quieras… nadie te reprochará nada… mucho menos yo…-dice Hali acariciando su rostro.

-Mi abuela… ella me dijo que nunca me dejarías…

-Pues créelo…porque jamás te abandonaré…

-Y nosotros tampoco…-dice una voz desde la puerta. Hali y Ruri voltean, y encuentran a Hikaru, a Megumi y a Saburota en la entrada.

-Chicos…-dice Ruri secando las lágrimas que no alcanzaron a caer se sus ojos.

-Al igual que Hali… prometemos nunca abandonarte… eres nuestra capitana… pero desde hoy y para siempre serás nuestra amiga…-dice Megumi de cuclillas.

-Muchas gracias….

-Vamos capitana…-dice Saburota sonriendo tiernamente.

-Si, vamos capitana…-expresa Megumi

-Capitana Ruri… hurra… hurra….-celebra Hikaru con esa efusividad que le es propia.

-Chicos…-murmura Ruri sintiéndose protegida.

-Vamos Ruri…-dice Hali poniéndose de pie y acercándole una mano que ella acepta gustosa.

-Vamos muchachos…-dice ella saliendo del cuarto para dirigirse directamente al factor más importante desde hoy en sus jóvenes vidas, el Nadesico.

**2 años más tarde…**

-Al fin… ellos están juntos…-murmura Rei siendo abrazada por su marido mientras observa a su hija y a sus amigos despegan hacia el espacio, conduciendo la más fantástica de las naves de combate jamás creada.

-Y nada los separará….-dice Shinji.

-Nadesico… protégelos…-dice Misato mientras ve como la nave se aleja más y más, siendo despedida por una gran multitud.

**Fin**

**Este humilde y un poco extenso fanfic, sería la culminación de Evangelion y el comienzo de las aventuras de los tripulantes del Nadesico como yo lo imaginé hace unos años. Me costaron algunas cosas, debo admitirlo, como averiguar detalles sobre Milán. Esto se dio ya que el primer lugar que yo había pensado para la historia era Praga, pero me vi en dificultades adversas y de distinta índole que mejor no mencionar…**

**Espero les guste… es muy enredado y no muestra tanta acción como se esperaría, sino que muestra el lado más personal de los personajes.**

**Sayounara…**

**Gomenasai si es muy larga para su gusto…**

**Los quiero mucho… acá les dejo como siempre mis nicks…**

**SakuraHimeZoey**

**Hana-Hime**


End file.
